Angel Wolf Girl
by MamiMia
Summary: What if Alice couldn't see when Bella jumps off the cliff so she doesn't come back that day and doesn't interrupt the kiss between Bella and Jacob? What if Bella wasn't just some human? What then? AU. NON CANON.
1. DisclaimerSummary

**I do not own anything of the Twilight S****aga , I only own my freaky imagination and the computer I wrote this story in. Please consider this disclaimer for the whole story, that means every chapter, I do not want to have to write it again. **

Summary: What if Alice couldn't see when Bella jumps off the cliff so she doesn't come back that day and doesn't interrupt the kiss between Bella and Jacob? What if Bella wasn't just some human? What then? AU. NON CANON.

Starts in chapter 16 of New Moon in page 376


	2. Imprint

BPOV

Jake and I where just outside of Charlie's house, he was hugging me real tight and had just pressed his cheek against my head. I knew that if I just turned my head a little our lips would touch. It would be easy, Jacob would not doubt me and no questions would be asked. Not tonight anyways. Suddenly I heard Edwards voice in my head, "Be happy" he said, and I froze because those two words where his final goodbye. I would never hear that voice again, I was sure. Jake felt me stiffen and released me automatically reaching for the door.

I wanted to say "wait", "just a minute" but I was in to much shock from hearing him, as the storm cooled air filled the cab of the truck, I snapped out of it and grabbed Jake's hand just as he was about to jump out of the cab. "Bella? What's wrong?" Jacob turned to me his eyes full with concern and defeat. I hugged him close, "I just… I…I wasn't ready to let you go yet". And for the first time ever in all of the months since Edward and the Cullen's left as I was hugging Jacob , my heart wasn't broken, it was complete, not even patched, complete as if it was never broken to begin with.

I don't know how long we stayed there in the cab of my truck hugging but it must have been a while because all of the sudden Jake sighed resigned and said "Charlie is near and I don't know if you want him to find us hugging these way, but I don't think I can ever let you out of my arms again". I turned my head to see his face and I let out a gasp because he was seeing me like a blind man sees the sun for the first time in his life. Jacob had explained this "look" to me before. He imprinted on me.

"Jake?... Why are you looking at me that way?" I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh and felt really bad when Jake's face fell a little, "Bells… I… I think… I imprinted on you, but.. I don't get it… how come it didn't happen before?", "Jake isn't it possible that you are wrong… maybe… I don't know… we should ask Billy and the elders about it" _Great Bella open mouth insert food here_; I thought and finished the sentence with a shrug. "Yeah… I guess so".

He kissed my forehead and started to disentangle himself from me. "Come on Bells, let's get you inside so you can take a shower and some sleep honey" He didn't let me get out of his embrace entirely as he pulled me into the house. I was feeling better than I had my whole life. The moment we stepped inside the kitchen, Charlie's cruiser pulled in and I ran to the door, pulling it open just to see my poor father stepping into the porch with his shoulders slumped, when he got to the door I hugged him as hard as I could and he did the same. "I love you Dad", in sobs he told me "Oh honey… Bells it's so sad… he was just a few years older than me… and his kids, Leah and Seth… She is just a year older than you and Seth is just 14".

My dad stopped talking and stiffened when he saw Jake in the hallway and in total Chief of police mode said: "Jacob Black, why are you in my house with my daughter all alone this late at night?", "Oh… hey Charlie, I just… um… didn't want Bella to be alone… you know the storm and… um she was with me when Sam told us about Harry and I drove her home to wait for you because she wasn't in shape to drive… so we got here and she fell asleep and I just couldn't bring myself to leave her like that" Even thou he was nervous because I could see him scratching the back of his neck, Jake was a great liar. "Jacob" my Dad said, "Why don't you go ahead and call Billy, ask him if you can stay here with Bella for the night and tell him I'll just take a shower and chance my clothes to something comfortable and I'll be there to pick him up to go to the hospital and help Sue". My jaw was so slack I thought it would hit the floor and Jake wasn't any better. "Oh, don't worry, It's ok Charlie, I'll drive Bella's truck back to the rez and bring it to her back tomorrow", "Jacob please stay, as I said I'm only back here for a shower and a chance of clothes, I promised Sue I'd go back there and help her with the paper work and I would really appreciate you staying here with Bella, I would have one less thing to worry about". Yeah my jaw just fell to the floor completely, Jake seem to be in better shape than me because he grabbed my hand intertwined our finger and told Charlie: "Alright, I'll go do that Charlie" .

Jacob called Billy while my Dad was in the shower from the kitchen while I made us some grilled cheese sandwiches. My Dad came down stairs and into the kitchen gave me a kiss in the forehead and told Jake with narrowed eyes to behave and take care of his little girl and left.

Jake took the sandwiches to the living room and put on a movie while I brought our drinks, when I came into the living room he was on the sofa waiting for me and I am sure my hearth skipped a bit. His eyes were full of an all consuming love. I sat in the middle of the couch at a safe distance but not to far from him, Jake chuckled under his breath, clicked his thong at me and brought me to him by the waist till I was practically sitting on his lap, he looked so hopeful that I knew I could do it… No I WOULD be HAPPY with Jacob. "Jake", "Yeah Bells", "Kiss me" I whispered, "Honey it's okay, I'll wait all the time you need, I want you to be sure, we don't have to do this just because I imprinted on you, remember I'll be anything you need me to be, a friend, a protector, anything.", "Jake… shut up and kiss me… please… I need… to be sure… just kiss me".

Jake hesitated for a full minute and I closed my eyes, he pulled to his lap and placed both his hot hand on my cheeks. The kiss was slow and nervous at first but when I responded he didn't wait to deepened the kiss and it was perfect, I could practically feel his love for me surrounding me, making me glow with so much joy. I felt so complete I could do anything.

My hands traveled up his chest to his neck and then to the cropped little hair on the back of his neck, I grabbed in both hands all the hair I could and pulled a little so I could see his eyes when I told him the next words: "I need you" I breathed in a half moan half whimper as my lips brushed his lightly. "Honey I can wait, I want you, Oh God how I want you and I need you but I can wait, this can wait" He was such a gentleman even thou he was almost shaking with need. "Jake I… I need you… right now" Jake grabbed my waist and pushed me to sit on the couch next to him. He started to pull his shirt up his torso but I placed my hand on top of him to stop him, "Jake not here" I was surprised when my voice sounded so sexy and husky. "What do you mean honey?", "Take me to my room Jake… I… I just want… well I don't want our first time to be on Charlie's couch" I was blushing so hard I could feel the heat radiating from me in waves.

Jake leaned down to kiss my collarbone and kissed his way to my mouth, he kissed me so passionately the only thing that kept me grounded was that Jake was somehow on top of me. His fingers touched the sliver of skin revealed on my waist and the heat of his hands made me moan. He looked into my eyes asking for permission and I granted it to him by putting my hands on top of him and pushing up my shirt going up to my breast, I took my hands from his and let him take the lead, I trusted him, he knew what I wanted, he wouldn't take me here, my Jacob would never let me down.

I was panting, whimpering and moaning and his smile was worth all of my blushes and more. He pulled me to his lap again after sitting me back up and then placed his right hand bellow my knees and his left on my back to support me. He took us to my room opened the door and got us in, I couldn't keep still and so I kept kissing every patch of skin I could reach. I had never been so out of control, I kept kissing his lips, collarbone, neck, everything, but then again my ex was a vampire and always pushed me away, now I now why.

He laid me down on the bed and took his shirt of tossing it randomly in my room. When he came back down we heard the loudest howl, it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Shit" Jacob cursed under his breath and closed his eyes mid trail to kiss me. "That's Sam, something big is going on or he wouldn't call the whole pack" He got up from on top of me with a sad face. Another howl was heard and with a dark chuckle I told him: "You better go see what he wants or he will come up here, but hurry, so we can… um… yeah".

Jacob put his shirt back on and went directly to my windows, "I'll be back in no time honey, why don't you put your pajamas on and relax?" Without looking back at me or waiting for my response he jumped out of the window. A few seconds later I heard him howl, don't ask me how I know It's him I just do, and it sounded like a warning, and then I heard them, a bunch of teasing howls from different sides, _I guess the pack knows now_, I thought to myself blushing.

I took Jake's words seriously and had a quick shower and went to dress myself. When I had my pajamas on and calmed down a little I went to my room but I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw a massive sand colored furred wolf but relaxed just in time to see Jake next to him in human form. "Jake what is going on? Who is that? I said pointing to the beautiful young wolf. "Um… It's Seth Honey, Embry and Quil caught a fresh trail from the redhead leech and everyone is out already, Jared wanted to fight and also take care of the perimeter of your house he said "I won't let anyone hurt my little sister!", and Sam didn't want Seth fighting so soon, so he is staying here with you and also I can go help and not worry so much about you". I couldn't even think, I was gasping for air and holding my sides, I could feel the hole opening again. I couldn't lose Jacob "Victoria… Jake… you… don't…can't" He was in front of me in an instant pulling me into his arms in one of his vice hugs "Sh… shhhh… Calm down Bells… everything will be alright… I'll be back in no time… and Seth will take care of you"

Another howl was heard and it sounded urgent, "Damn it… I have to go… remember… I love you" He kissed my forehead and hugged me real tight. "Seth take care of her… she's everything I've got" "Be safe Jacob… I mean it… and come back to me". He smiled real big but it didn't reach his eyes and jumped out the window. I paced a while with Seth whining and huffing to get my attention , I tried to sleep, I promise, I just couldn't till I laid using Seth as a pillow, praying to whoever listened that He didn't take my Jacob away.

I woke up with a start at dawn by a loud knock on the front door, I looked at Seth and he pushed me to my feet with his nose so I ran down the stairs and to the door, I pulled it open and there he was, my own personal sun with a huge grin on his face. "Jacob" I screamed at the top of my lungs while flying into his arms. "Bella… I love you" I started to place kisses all over his face till I reached his lips and kissed him with all the worry, illusion, fear, frustration and passion that I had. Another huge grin that lit up his hole face was in place when I separated for air. "I take it you agree to be my wolf girl?", "Yes, I do Jacob".

Two things happened in that moment, one Jacob and I kissed again and two I started to feel great, like nothing could stop me or hurt me. After just a second after Jacob stiffened while kissing me and rushed me inside my house, he placed me down on the living room and took a step back from my embrace. "Jake? What is wrong?" I couldn't help to pout. "Bells… honey… your… glowing" "Of course I look like I'm glowing I'm very happy" "No Honey, you are literally glowing, look at your hands" A gasp left my limps as I did because I had a slight silver glow on my skin, like a protecting barrier. _What the fuck_


	3. Angel

BPOV

"What the… Jake? Is this normal? For imprinted I mean… What's happening?" "I don't know honey but you're changing, your hair is longer and shinier, your skin looks perfect, not a single thing wrong, and…" He blushed and looked everywhere but me. "Your tits… sorry breast, look bigger". "Jake you think you can call your Dad and ask him if we could see the elders right now?" "Sure thing honey… actually… you are going back to normal".

Jacob did call Billy while I has a shower and changed into some lighter clothes… for some reason Forks didn't seem so cold anymore. After a quick breakfast for Jake and me we headed back in my truck to La Push, with Jake driving and me in my new favorite spot, in the nook of Jake's arm.

When we got to Jake's house everything seemed to clear to me. I could hear even from here the sound of the waves crashing in shore and a conversation that was going on inside the house but I couldn't quite place what was being said, but it was becoming clearer by the second. I could hear Sam asking Billy "Do you really think she is the one the legend talks about" "I'm sure… there are too many coincidences, first she is a born local that was new to town, she made the leech fall in love with her and from what Jacob has told me has survived more than one attack… You said so yourself Sam, even thou you imprinted on Emily you can see she is special, you can feel the need to protect her, the need to do everything she wants".

"Jake? I don't like one bit what Billy is saying… what if something is wrong with me? What if they don't let me come back to the rez? What if…" _I'm not good enough_ I finished in my head. "Baby… Bells… I'm here… and if you can't stay… than neither can I, I'm with you Bells… for good…" I couldn't help but smile… all thou I did feel a little guilty because that meant he would have to leave Billy all alone, _I hope that it does not come to that_.

Jake and I walked into the house and Billy and Sam told us to follow them to the Tribal council. When we got there the whole pack was there and also Emily, Sue, Leah, and the elders including Quil senior. Billy and the elders explained to Jake and me the legend of a young girl, a true angel given human form. She would be borne to a couple of polar opposites. Clumsy and fragile beyond belief. A magnet for danger. Would inspire the need to be protected above all, in all creatures. Would have knowledge beyond centuries when turned. When turned she would not age and her power would only become greater and more with each pacing day. She would no longer be clumsy and would have a body and an aura no creature would be able to equal or resist.

I couldn't take it, and got out of Jake's embrace and of the building in a second flat. I ran to the cliffs and when I saw the pack on my heals, I didn't think I jumped, I could feel the adrenaline rushing thru my body, I closed my eyes in anticipation for the water but it never came… I never got wet… I never felt the force of the water crashing my body… cautiously I pried open one of my eyes… "Holly… I'm flying… this can't… what the…"

I saw Jake, the pack and the elders, everybody was on the cliffs edge jaw slacked, I didn't know what to do… _how do I get down?_... I looked at Jake again and he smiled encouraging me, I closed my eyes and wished I could go to him… I opened my eyes again to see myself descending slowly on the edge of the cliff but over the water, not the cliff and standing there as if thin air was solid ground… I looked up from my feet and Jake was there, near enough to touch. "Bells… you ARE an angel… your wings… they're beautiful… YOU are beautiful", and he opened his arms to me, I stepped forward toward his embrace but out of the corner of my eyes I saw movement I turned sharply and I saw it… my wing, I really wanted to see them both and I stretched them pointed forward… they were so long and beautiful, they had that little rainbow light and they look so soft.

"Bella" I snapped my head to the sound at the time that my wings surrounded me to protect me, the weird thing was I could see thru them if I wanted to… crystal clear… I scanned the faces and place around me looking for danger, when I found none my wings recoiled into my back pointing down with just the thought crossing my mind… I was starting to get a hang of this.

"Billy… please don't do that ever again, I have feeling it wouldn't be good for the wolves"… looking sharply at him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I… just reacted… what where you doing? Your wings where separating Jacob from everyone else"

"Ooh… I didn't know that, I just wanted to see them… sorry" _Oops guess I have to be more careful… I need to explore this powers… wait what is that?_ I thought to myself feeling a very weird sense of someone else. "Can everyone please shut up… just for a minute… I need to concentrate" "What is it honey?" "Jake just give me a minute"

I could feel it… I knew exactly where my dad was as if I could see him, and mom and Phil, _oh God are those? Yeah the Cullen's are with the Denali clan… wait that it is not all of the Cullen's, hmm where is dear Rosalie and Emmett? Africa huh… Good to know I can feel that far. Hmm quick mental note to self need to go see the Volturi soon… no need for them to come looking for me._

"Bella? Honey? Can you sit down for a minute, you look kind of flustered" "Liar, you know that doesn't happen anymore but fine… No Quil I will not do that… This is not a game for me" Jake turned angry towards Quil and asked "What did you want, she is not your toy or an experiment, leave her alone, if you want to do something protect her, she is our duty, did you not hear the legend? Now shut up." "Jake? Babe? Not that Quil…. That Quil" I said pointing my head to Old Quil. "He wants me to go talk to my dad instead of finishing the story, but I think I have to hear your legend first since my family's prophesy is already well read in my mind, so I need the quick facts and I need them now because we are all to be in the cemetery in about an hour to grieve for the beautiful soul of Harry."

So we all walked back to the council and I was told rapidly the rest of the facts that made me their prophesy girl. She was to be loved by all kinds and think of none one as monsters, she would come from the family with the beauty transformation last name. Her family was very rich but that I knew and that was what I was going to ask my dad about but they didn't have to know that. After all that talk we all got ready to leave to get ready for the funeral, but Billy who I now knew was the chief of the tribe stopped me to tell me that they would really like it if I could live nearer to them "Why Billy?, I'm safe at home, I'm indestructible, no one can hurt me, plus Jake is there most of the times anyways"

Billy explained to me that there were several reason but the most important ones where that their legend placed me in La Push living upon the cliff so I could be free to grow, and because of Jake, he needed to be with the pack even thou he was not the alpha right now that was his rightful place and one day he would take it. "It's ok Billy, I'll think about it… I like the cliffs, but I need to talk to my dad first, you know how he is"

Jake was ready when we finished talking and my dad was coming to pick up Billy in no time so Jake accompanied me home to change for the funeral since I didn't think my attire was correct for the occasion, on the way home he drove again I couldn't be happier to be on the nook of his arm. "Babe do you think it's a good idea? I mean I would love a house on the cliff with a lot of space, rooms for the pack for when they have to rest somewhat and of course being able to be with you without the restriction of my dad and I am 18 but I don't think my dad will understand". "Baby anything you decide we will do, it's your choice and it doesn't matter, don't think about me or the pack, if it makes you happy then we'll do it, I'll build you the house you want, you can design it, I'll build it and if you tell the pack you'll make room for them to have their own space believe me they'll help." "OK, I'll do it, you think we can build it fast? I have a feeling that I shouldn't be in Fork's next week more than necessary".


	4. Shopping

BPOV

The funeral passed really quickly, and after I spoke to my dad I asked about the key, he was surprised but knew what I was talking about, he asked a lot of questions and I answered as best I could, you ask what the key was for? I'll tell you, every time my family moves our money moves to a big city close by just in case THE ONE was given birth to and could reclaim her heritage. And my money was now on Seattle, very close and if the rush of information that came with the powers is true I'm more loaded than the Cullen's and that is impressive let me tell you.

I spoke with my dad about the house in La Push and he liked the idea so Jake and I spoke to the council and the pack and they agreed and said finally, like if it was nothing, I was leaving my house again… well whatever I liked the cliffs I could fly at night and no one noticed. Thank God La Push natives went to sleep early.

On Saturday Jake and I went to Seattle, he didn't know yet but we had a long day ahead of us, with lots of shopping. "Jake? Do you have anything to do today, besides driving me around?" He turned to me with a raised eyebrow and said "No Hun, why?" "Because we have a lot to do, and I actually doubt that we will go back to Forks today, do you think your Dad would mind?" "No Hun, I think he is actually praying for me to stay the night with you" At his words I wanted to blush scarlet but it only gave my cheeks a little pink shade, _I love that I can control my body now!_. "Mean, THAT is not the way I meant it" "Sure sure, so…. Where to sweets?" "First the bank, than the dealerships, finally the mall" "Really Bella? You? SHOPPING? Are you going crazy on me?" "Hey I need new clothes, mine don't fit anymore and I need to buy a few gifts, all thou I know my dad will refuse some but you can't please everyone an all that right?"

Jake and I went to the bank retrieved a really good amount of cash and asked for an instant black limitless AE card and my checkbook just in case…. So I could keep buying everything I wanted to buy… We went to the Fairmont Hotel to get ourselves the cascade suite the best they had and told them to send the several packages they would receive for us to our room and park our cars in the 12 reserved parking spaces for our suite. We left the rabbit and took a cab to the Harbor Point dealership because they had a Red Alfa Romeo 8C and I really wanted it. I bought that and a beautiful Black Cadillac Escalade ESVe so maybe the pack could fit in it. And last but not least the Midnight Blue Lincoln Blackwood and a silver low riders motorcycle trailer.

We took the ESVe because it had more space for the shopping… and I was happy that Jake was there thru all of it with me.

We went to the Northgate Mall… and I just went ape shit buying stuff for Jake, the pack, my friends, my mom, and Phil, my dad, the house and me… Had them all delivered to the respective, the house stuff would be delivered to the house when I call for it, some came with us, my mom and Phil's to them, my dad's to him and the rest to our hotel, we rushed to the last shopping spree and bought 2 Harley Davidson's, a black VRSC night rod for Jake and a red hot VRSC v-rod muscle for me. I was so happy… we left the trailer for them to deliver them and called the hotel for them to hook it up to the Blackwood.

When we got to the hotel we saw my new baby's already there… we were only missing the bikes but those where on the way. I told Jake we needed to take the Alfa Romeo so the bus boys could get the bags out and into the room… We had only one more thing in our to do list in Seattle and that was the most important one because I wanted my house in La Push done and I wanted it done yesterday… So we were going to visit Rem Koolhaas and up and coming hot shot architect from Bellevue.

When we got there we realized that news travels fast and rumor had it that a Bella Swan was spending obscene amounts of money so all I had to do is say my name and flash -discretely of course- my black AE card and we had an impromptu meeting with him. He flashed me a big smile and said: "Bella! So great of you to come… how can I help you?", "Well Rem, I need your help and I think this is your time to demonstrate if you are a miracle worker or just one more architect." "What do you got kid?" "Need you to build me a house for like NOW, You've got yourself a week, two at the most to get it done, and it's large big time, and on a cliff, first floor needs to have a really big TV room that fits 4 half moon couches and still get free space for more stuff, a kitchen real big with space for a 25 people breakfast table, a foyer, an elevator that reaches all 3 levels, a 2 sided staircase to the second level, a formal dining room for about 30 people -lots of space- see my boy here, our friends are all that big, a formal sitting room for visits. Underground I want a play room with pool tables and everything you can find also a dancing space. Second level 25 guest rooms with their own bath each, third and last floor but the most important one, my personal suite with master bathroom, I want it to have the most modern 2 person shower with shower heads and all that, and old fashioned 2 people bath tub, also his and hers mirrors and sink and a closed toilet, I also want it to have a big movie girl vanity with lots of lights, a sitting room, a walk in closet made for stars, a reading space and built in library in it, a closed bedroom and last in my suite, a terrace with a little pool, a hot tub, and a Jacuzzi without losing all of the terrace".

"To keep with the house on the front yard I need a really beautiful front garden lining the entrance with rocks from the cliff that I assume you will be moving, on the backyard, I need a built in grill and picnic tables again for 25 to 30 people, a large pool, a Jacuzzi, a shed for tools and stuff in the back. Now my garage, that is really a car deck, needs to fit 2 motorcycles and their trailer, and Cadillac escalade ESVe, and Alfa Romeo, a Lincoln Blackwood, and that is for now, but believe me I'm getting about 5 more vehicles, and I need it to have state of the art shelves and everything you need in a real garage".

"Well Bella sure is a lot, you sure you want it in a week? It's going to be expensive! I won't lie, I need lot of material and lot of workers for it, but it isn't impossible to get it done in a week" "Oh that is just the house over all, to get to it you have to get up on the cliff, and I don't want anyone not welcome going up so I need a really strong fence on the bottom of the cliff and covering all of my perimeter, because the space where you will build is outlined by the cliffs edge and the forest behind it, I don't want big fences outlining that just your normal white picket or maybe rock. Also there are rules, no destroying more than necessary, every rock you take up you use on something else, and if destruction needs to be done you run it by me first, get it? Oh and I need blue prints tomorrow because I go back to Forks Sunday night" "This is going to be very expensive, you sure you up to it? I mean only the rush blue prints…" "Write it! Name the price for the blue prints and I expect the budget for the whole thing tomorrow to. Here is my cell phone and in case you can't find me there we are on the Fairmont hotel, cascade suite, under Mister Black." "Great! Oh. Wait the only problem that I see here is permits, those are hard to get and you need them from the place I'm building, those might take some time… especially since it's a cliff and all" "Oh. Don't worry Rem your building in La Push, the Quileute reservation, and it was a gift from the council to me, and they are aware of everything that I want done so you have nothing to worry about, just get it done and you will have those papers on Monday so you can start building".

We left Rem's office tired, with blue prints paid and a visit to do tomorrow to approve them. Jake drove the Alfa Romeo to the hotel, he looked like a kid on Christmas, he still didn't believe these where our cars not only mine, and he could use them whenever he wanted. We got to the hotel and the bikes were there in their trailer, we parked, got off, went straight to our room and ordered room service, we watched a movie, ate and went to sleep, together, because even thou we hadn't done it yet we always slept together.

The next day went almost in a blur, we woke up, had a shower, put some new clothes on, asked reception to come up and take our bags to the ESVe, and that is when Jake noticed our little problem. "Hon? Just a quick question, who is driving all of the cars back home and where are you parking them? I mean I can take the rabbit and you any other but we still have two more." "Shit… wait… I can resolve that… I still have something to do in Seattle, alone, it won't take long, who of the pack do you trust with the rabbit and with the ESVe?" "What? Alone? And of the pack? They would take a lot to get here? What are you talking about?" "Babe, Jake, I need to do something very quick alone, you can't come because you would try to protect me and I don't need it remember? And just tell me of the pack, please trust me." "Ok, Embry for the rabbit, Jared for the ESVe, I'll take the Blackwood with the bikes and you the Alfa Romeo, Ok? Promise you'll be careful and call me?" I crossed the room before he could blink and kissed him. "Always babe, always".


	5. Teleport

BPOV

The big thing I had to do was something I didn't want Jake finding out, I still hadn't told him the new power I discovered I had, I could see every creature in the world, location, status, power (if they had any), intentions, everything. And being that I could absorb every power I wanted and make it better, Seattle was a very successful trip to do because there was a dumb ass leach, smart enough to not get caught but not to not leave any trail and I wanted his power, bad.

So I went to find him, he was hidden in a house but I had to surprise him, I turned my eyes red and made myself smell like a vamp, I placed my face and emotions scared, and went in running like I didn't know he was there. "Oh God, I'm so hungry, stupid light, stupid sun! Stupid humans and their stupid yummy smell" "What is it sweets? Can't control it yet?" "Who are you? What do you want? I just needed to hide for a little, the sun and all, I'll go. Please don't hurt me" "Oh beautiful I can think of better things to do to you than to kill you, would you be interested in that? But first tell me, how long have you been a vamp? And what where you doing in the sun?" "I got caught in feeding and had to run and kept running, somehow I ended up here and I was turned about 3 years ago, woke up alone, I didn't know anything, found some nomads thou and they helped out a bit, my name is Isa" "Well hello there Isa, want to join me?" He came right up to me and grabbed me by the neck and the waist trying to kiss me, 2 milliseconds later he was on his knees, pleading at me with his eyes to let go of his hands, and I wouldn't, I could see every victim, every one of them… so cruel.

My wings spread out and my eyes became the colors of the rainbow and I knew I would rid the world of him. He looked up at me and gasped. "Angel please, please let me go, I promise I'll only feed when necessary" "That is not enough child, but don't worry, there is a place for you and people waiting to receive you. This won't hurt." "Angel please…" I cut him off so I could I say the words that would be his end while placing my hand reverently on the crown of his head. "

"Che Dio benedicta la vostra anima. Riposi in pace mio figlio." Blinding light spread out of my hand and he disapeared with a peaceful smile on his face. And I had his power witch was great because that was tiring.

I went back to Jake in a blink and he was pissed, _oops I forgot to call_. " Where where you, you are 15 minutes late and you didn't call. I was worried sick Bella" I hugged him fiercelly. " I'm so sorry Jake but I needed to do this believe me it was for the best, know lets go in with Rem and then I'll go get Embry and Jared, Tell them to be ready please."

We got in with Rem and loved the blue prints, we went out to the hotels restaurant to grab a bite to eat, celebrating that Rem pomissed I could sleep in my new house next Sunday. I was so exited I almost forgot I had to go for Embry and Jared, _damn_. We finished eating and went up to the suite. Jake turned on the TV while I went to have a quick bath and relax a little, we still had time, even thou school started tomorrow, well there is always time. I was just putting my feet in the shower when Jake came in. " Hon, do you know where I left my cell… (gasp) Bella…" "Jake could you turn around please" I covered myself quickly with a towel and turned. " Ok, you can turn back now, what where you looking for". My Jake was looking so intently at me, fire in his eyes, I could feel the love and lust radiating from him. " Cell… What?. Oh… um… my cell phone" " Um… no… I think you left it in the entrance with hotel key" I was walking towards him without thinking and when I finished the sentence he pulled me to him. "Ok". Jake kissed pationetly and all toughts of a shower were replaced with this fire in my cunt.

"Jake… take to me bed" "Are you sure Hon? I can wait" But he was already turning to take me there. I was kissing every part of him I could reach. He droped me on the bed and I closed my eyes waiting while he shed his clothes.

I blinked and opened my eyes to Jake dropping a trail of kisses between the valley of my breasts, working his way up towards my throat. Jake's breath tickled my ear, his words had a very husky tone that made my pussy drip "Are you sure Hon… I'm not sure I can stop myself any more", before leaning in to nuzzle the side of my neck, nibbling and sucking on it. I closed my eyes again, placing my arms around him to hold him closer, reveling in the feel of his body on top of mine, turning my head to his to melt his lips with mine.

"Bella," Jake said as he raised himself onto his elbows. To look in to my eyes searching for something, I tried to let him know with my eyes that I was sure "I know," I arched up to kiss his throat, "I want you, too." I twisted in his arms to reach for the bedside table. There were the sounds of a foil packet tearing, breathless fumbling and laughter, and then silence as his mouth was on mine again. He put his hands on my hips to hold me steady as he slid into my drenched pussy, and we held our breath for a long moment, reveling in the heat and pressure where our bodies met. I could see his struggle to not move, he was letting me get thru the pain. And it was subsisting quickly. Slowly I began to move my hips and Jake began to move, rocking further inside me. A soft growling noise began to come from me and I sank my teeth into his neck to keep from yelling from the pleasure he was giving me. I hooked my ankles around his hips, wrapping him up in joy and urging him closer, deeper, rubbing myself against the hardness of his body as I felt a tightness begin to tingle underneath my skin. My whole world shrank to nothing but the feel of Jake's body on and in me. I screwed my eyes shut and urged him even deeper, shivering as I tried to get closer still. The tightness was getting stronger now, and was maddeningly just out of reach. Jake slid a hand under my shoulder, pulling me towards him. "Let go babe," he urged, "I've got you."

I was feeling drunk with pleasure, which was growing stronger as it moved through me; following the path that Jake's hand was taking, down between the two of us to pinch my clit. "Oh-," I tried to move away, the feeling was too much, but he held onto me and growled in my ear. The shock of it sent the pressure inside me flaring up and out, making my skin want to scream as my muscles contracted around him, and he followed with a hoarse groan a couple of trusts after.

Afterwards, we held onto each other so tightly that it almost hurt, but we weren't ready to let go. "I want to spend the day in bed with you," He said at last, breaking the silence while brushing a kiss against my right temple, pushing the sweaty hair off my forehead tenderly with the tips of his fingers. "Sounds good," I replied, "but-," turning to look at the bedside clock and giving him a regretful smile "We have to go back and for that I need to pick-up Embry and Jared, You called them to tell to meet me at the cliff right? Plus we've got time, I'm not going anywhere"."I know, and I did call, I just had to try" he sighed. "Come on babe… I think we got time for a shower… you think you'd be up to it?" I told him while lightly running my fingers over his already hardening cock. "Need to ask Hon?" "Guess n..." But I didn't get to finish that thought because he caught me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder took me to the bathroom and set me down with a quick kiss while opening the shower.

We were both naked and very comfortable with each other, but I couldn't keep the thoughts at bay that I had first thought that I would lose my V-card to a totally different species. "What is it babe? Are you sore? I could probably kiss it to make it better!" Jake pulled me out of my thoughts with his beautiful grin and the waggle of his eyebrows because of the not at all subtle innuendo. "No babe, not sore, just pensive…" A frown appeared upon his features and I immediately felt bad for the way it sounded "Are you…" I cut him off before he could take it worst "No babe I didn't mean anything bad, I was just thinking, You got to taste me and I think I want to taste you now, all of you" I told him while walking to him and placing my palms flat on his chest and sliding them slowly down till I wrapped my fingers around his cock, he took steps backwards until he was under the water spray of the shower.

I got on my knees in front of him "B you don't have…" I shut him up placing his thick cock on my mouth till it reached the back of my trough, he gripped the sides of the large shower to keep himself upright while his knees shook, I was sucking his cock hard, I wanted to make him feel how he made me feel, I wanted him to see all of the colors I saw when I closed my eyes. I started bobbing my head in a steady pace; he nearly lost it when I ran my teeth lightly thru his hard length. I looked up to him thru my lashes straight into his eyes while giving a long last suck running my tongue roughly on the vein in his cock. "Babe I'm going to…" When his cock touched the back of my thought his hot cum slid down my thought.

"God Bella, where did you learn to do that?" With that comment my happy mood flew out the window. "Choose your words carefully Jacob, what do you mean "where did I learn to do that" You know very well that you were my first! What are you implying?" "Honey no! I… I didn't mean it like that! I... It was just so… awesome, I was going for a compliment without sounding like a horny teenager and I made it worst… Please forgive me" "I'm sorry I… I may have overreacted but you doubt me so much in everything I just don't want you to do doubt me on this, you where my first and only in everything but kissing… and I've never kissed anyone like I kiss you… so please, please don't ever doubt me again" "Never Hon, never!, Now will you tell me how in the hell are you going to get to the cliff and back in time, with those two dopes?"

After quickly finishing the real shower, while dressing I explained to Jake a bit of my new power, and even when I finished dressing and drying my hair he still had not said a word. "Babe? Jake? Could you please say something you're driving me insane!" "I… I don't know what to say Bella, I mean how did you get it, how is it that before you left in the morning you couldn't teleport and know you do?" "I… well remember that I had something to do? Well it seems that I can locate special creatures and I can take or absorb their powers and fulfill them to their full potential, well I found the creature I needed here in Seattle, a vamp that could teleport short distances and only to places he had already been in, well his power in me is perfect, I can go wherever I want by either naming it or seeing it in my head and I can actually see any place in the world I want, so I can go anywhere I want in seconds, and the vamp could only teleport himself, I can have passengers, so to say" "Ok, so you put yourself in danger with a leech and you didn't tell me, I could have gone with you, I could have destroyed him" "No, actually you would have been a liability, he would have smelled you and run, and you would have killed him before I had a change to gain his power, he had to trust me and touch me willingly" " Please just, tell me next time, where you're going and what kind of creature you are facing, please!" "Yes baby, I promise!"

We finished packing what we needed; called the bus boys to come pick-up our luggage and Jake went with them to the cars while I went to the front desk to check us out. When we got outside with the cars Jake blinked and I was already in the cliffs in front of two very surprised wolves. "Ha, this is awesome, what do you say boys, ready to go?" Without waiting for their answers I grabbed their hand and in a blink I was back with a very worried and pacing boyfriend. "We are here!" He pulled me to a wolf hug and sighed into my hair "God, you had me worried, I blink and you're gone and a minute later I blink and your back with these two, you ok? Feel ok?" "Babe everything is ok, I think their scared but not me, chill Jake, remember immortal here" " Ok ok, let's get going, we want to be back for dinner" And with that and a lot of screams -due to the cars- from Jared and Embry, Embry got in the rabbit -complaining a lot-, Jared got in my beautiful ESVe, Jake got in the Blackwood and me in my trusty Alfa Romeo.

We got back in time for me to make dinner and the whole pack came to the house for a little grill out in the back yard, while Jake showed of the cars and gave everyone their present, the wolf women dealt with the food and drinks. I knew the moment my dad got home because he freaked about the cars and was worried people would think badly of him, I told him we would tell everyone in town part of the truth; it was an inheritance for me. Sam, Jared, Jake and I had a little discussion about school hours for me, the pack and council wanted me to go to school in La Push, but I refused because it was dumb, I only had a semester more. So Sam insisted that Jake would accompany me on the road for school, then while I'm in class he would be outside patrolling and I was to eat lunch near the woods, where he could see me, and at the end of the school day I was to go home, do what I needed and then straight to La Push, at least till my house on the cliffs was done.


	6. New Bella

BPOV

The following day while Jake went home to change I decided it was time to change the zombie Bella image Forks high had of me, I wanted them to know that I didn't need the Cullen's or Edward to be me, plus I really wanted to leave an impression in my senior year, so I decided to wear a pair of really low cut jeans, my new black cashmere sweater that was body tight and my new Harley Davidson's riding boots, when I got downstairs I grabbed my Harley riding jacket and the bikes keys, when I was outside Jake was already there in similar clothes to mine. "Figured you'd want to ride today babe you ready?" "Yeah just let me grab a blanket real quick, why don't you unload the bikes for us?"

I went into the house and grabbed a thick blanked for what I had planned today and went out to find my baby ready for me to drive. _I love my life. _I kissed Jake thanking him for downloading my bike and quickly mounted it. We drove to school just a bit over the speed limit, ok ok a lot, and when we got there everyone turned to look at us, it was so funny. I parked on the sidewalk under the cafeterias outside roof in case it rained and Jake waited for me to dismount in the parking lots edge. I quickly dismounted, took my helmet off and went to him, He was leaning back in his bike, I sat sideways from him and kissed him. "Go to school babe… behave… or the pack will tell me, no flirting with kids, get it?" "Why look at kids if I have you?" "Your right but go… scoot… I'll be fine. I love you" "I love you to, and careful with the lust filled boys in here, I don't want to have to kick someone's ass" "Ha ha ha, very funny Jacob, now go" I gave him one final kiss, stood up and he left.

"Bella, is that you?" I turned to find all of the school watching me and Mike standing there looking at me waiting for an answer. "Oh, Hi Mike, um… Yeah, who else would it be? Um I need to get my bag could you…?" "Hu?, hoo um go ahead… sorry" He was blocking the path to my bike and my school bag. "Wow Bella you look hot, I mean good, great actually" "Ha ha ha, thanks Mike" "So you had a good spring break?" " Yeah actually I went to Seattle for a couple of days to buy some stuff and the rest of the time I spent it in La Push with Jake and everyone" "Oh… so you and Jake hu?" "Yeah, officially for a couple of days but you know he is been there for me for months now, Oh Mike I wanted to ask you something, I'm, inviting Ben and Ang to eat with me in this little clearing a little in the forest at lunch, do you want to join us? I mean we would buy cafeteria food today but it could become like our groups thing you know, we eat lunch up there, you can invite Jess if you want but not Lauren, she is a bitch" "Yeah of course Bella, that way you can tell us how was your spring break, by the way great bike" "Yeah, One the vehicles I figured I needed" "One of the…?" "Um… yeah… I'll tell you more about it later, now come on, let's go to class, would you mind sitting with me in every class we have together, I'm kind of not ready for people to start questioning me" "Sure thing B, like always" "Great".

Since the Cullen's left I was never alone in class, either Ang or Mike where with me, taking care of me, but there was always space left for them, for Alice and Edward. All day people were looking at me like it was my first day of school and in a way it was, old Bella and zombie Bella where dead, this was real Bella's time to shine, and shine I did, teachers where happy to have me back participating in class, all of the student's kept saying hi to me and Mike even had to save me from a couple of his jock friends that where asking me out.

By lunch I was exhausted and needed a break, thank God that Ang and Ben agreed that my spot in the woods should be our new lunch hang out, because people where driving me insane. In lunch I told Ang, Ben and Mike how I spent my spring break but before that I thanked them for always being my friends, sticking by me and supporting me. I talked a little about how I had felt and how the "dead of my great grandma" and Harry Clearwater had opened my eyes again, I told them about Seattle, I gave them their gifts, for Ang it was a beautiful tiger stone necklace with two girls holding hands in the middle, one of them had her name on the back and the other had mine; for Ben it was a new telescope because I knew he loved to take Ang star watching; and for Mike well I gave a huge hug, a lingering kiss on the cheek and a signed ball from the whole Seattle's American football team, I think he didn't speak for the rest of the day.

All thru lunch I could feel and see Sam on the edge of the woods, looking, searching, I sent him a sign when we were going back to school, he needed to spend more time with Emily, especially since he asked me to try and cure her face, what he didn't know is that I could do it and I would not only do that but I was going to help him with a real proposal for her.

At the end of the school day a lot of people where surrounding my bike, Mike tried being a gentleman and push thru for me, but when that was hard enough without hurting anyone I spent another half an hour showing everyone what it could do and talking to them.

When I finally got home I had already done my homework during class and I only made dinner for Charlie so I could supervise a little more the construction of my house, when I got there, the whole pack was there supervising for me and everything was going great, I had no doubt that it would be ready for Sunday.

The whole pack gave me a hard time about how I looked, they started howling and cat calling, Jake was not happy about it and Sam tried to tell them to stop but it didn't work, he united with them not long after. I asked them if they were hungry -_Dumb question_, I thought to myself, _they are always hungry_- I asked them if they could choose anything, no matter how far, what would they want, and the answer was the same, a good deep dish pizza, and what better than Chicago for it, so I dialed the operator and asked to get me to the Chicago operator and when she answered I asked her what was the place to get Chicago's best deep dish and she answered "Bricks Chicago" and gave the address.

I teleported to Chicago's pizzeria "Bricks Chicago" and ordered 5 of each deep dish they had with any kind of meat and little to no veggies. They would have them ready on 15 minutes, I was impressed. I decided to step outside and enjoy the city walking around a little which was a mistake because after a few corner's I could feel his lingering presence in a house, but just his. Edward had been in Chicago, in his parents' house not long ago, the weird thing was I couldn't detect any other presence, he was alone. Maybe he didn't like his distractions in his parent's house. I had to stop myself from that train of thought, he was no longer here, he was nothing to me, I loved Jake.

I went back to the pizza place picked up the pizzas and teleported back to Jake's, surprising Billy a little. "I'm an old man Bella, don't scare me like that" "Ooops, sorry Billy, I had to put these down and I didn't think you where here" "It's ok kiddo, so I see the house is going well" " Yeah, the architect said he would have it ready by Sunday morning so I'm asking the delivery trucks with the furniture and everything to arrive that same morning, I hope that the pack can help me put everything in, it's a lot stuff" "You said trucks? How big is the house kiddo?" "Oh, I thought Jake or Sam had told you, it's a 3 floor house, with a grill, a pool and other things out back, a separate building for the garage and um yeah that's it" " three floors? Wow kiddo, you need that much room?" "Well actually Billy the whole second floor is full with 25 guest bedrooms for the pack and you if you want it or ever feel like needing it" "Well thanks kiddo but a second floor is not good for me, the wheels and all" "Oh, well Jake and I thought of that and um… their putting in an elevator, but I mean it's only if you guys ever need it, I mean the pack needs space, they are too big for their houses and they refuse to let me help build more so the only thing I can do is offer space in my home for them, because their family, you are family. Plus I bought dad a new boat and I want him to stay with me all the time he wants."

That night the pack wolfed down 30 of the 40 pizzas, the remaining where divided in half and sent with each of them home. Jake followed me home in his bike and said he wanted them safe in the trailer that he would run back in the morning. "I hate this… I can't wait to live in the cliff, so you don't have to run back and we don't have to hide the fact to you sleep every night in my bed." "You mean your floor; your bed isn't big enough." "I hate that to, that you have to change and sleep in the floor like a dog" "Babe it's ok… we can do this… it's only a couple of days more".

The rest of the week passed kind of the same, Jake spent the nights in my room, left in the mornings to change, came back, we drove to school together, he left for school, I spent lunch where Sam could see me with Mike, Ang and Ben, Thursday and Friday Jessica, Tyler and Eric joined us, for good they said. I went home, finished homework, left for La Push, supervised the house, made phone calls to prepare for the furniture to be delivered, teleported to buy really good meals for the wolf family, and then went home to sleep and start a new day.

Part of Saturday morning and the afternoon were spent with the whole pack, my dad and Billy and the wolf girls planning how to deal with the furniture. Everyone was excited because in the last few days each member of the pack had chosen a room for itself, so any arrangement needed would be done before the house was finished. On Saturday night we got the greatest news, the house was ready and we all went to see it, everyone was amazed by my vision of it and the rooms were okayed by each one of the owners, even my dad, Billy and Jake choose one, but even thou each of the pack chose one the room where still kept a little neutral because they were not really permanent. The girls loved the kitchen and all of the men love the basement and the TV room.

Sunday was moving in day and with 10 werewolves, and lots of people including the Forks high gang, we finished before nightfall and I got everyone a huge meal ready. The whole pack, my dad and Billy stayed that night in the house and I'm glad because for some reason I was feeling really uneasy about tomorrow and knew in the back of my mind that I was over passing something, I just couldn't quite place what. Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow.


	7. They're back

EPOV

I finally gave in. We are back in Forks and in a couple of hours I will see HER at school. Alice was right. Everyone was right. I was a dumbass to leave her. I hope she forgives me. I will spend the rest of my existence in my knees begging for forgiveness if that is what it takes. "Edward?" My sister's voice brought me out of my reverie. "Why don't you go see if she is alive and dreaming about you? Stop wallowing! Maybe if you knew she still loves you it would make tomorrow easier for you and Esme's rug"_ I love my sister_. "I'm out the window right now Alice, you sure you can't see her?" "I'm sure".

And that was it, I was out the door running full speed to Bella's. It took me 2 ½ minutes to get to the front of the house. _Hmm odd Charlie's cruiser is in but I can't hear him inside or the TV_. But when I got near to Bella's tree I smelled it: _Werewolf_. I needed to check on Bella so I jumped to her window but there were two problems, one Bella wasn't there and two the window was locked. I got really worried till I went to Charlie's window and noticed he wasn't there either and neither was Bella's truck in the driveway so I figured he was out with her. And decided maybe it was better that I didn't see her, I wouldn't have been able to stop at just that and I needed to talk to her without invading her home first. She had to trust me again and that might take some time.

I ran back to the house and got there to a pacing Alice in the porch. "Why didn't you talk to her?" "Alice she wasn't there, neither was Charlie, they are probably out" "Edward is 3:00 am, where could they be and right now I can't see Charlie either, but not like Bella, with Bella is like she doesn't exist so I can't look for her but Charlie is like static, I know he is there, I just can't see him. I need to know that Bella is ok" "Alice, everything seemed alright the only weird thing around the house was the smell of wolf, but you know Billy Black goes by, so I think that explains it." "I'm not sure Edward something is going on and I don't like not knowing." "Come on; stop pouting I know you have this great outfit for everyone to wear tomorrow so let's go. You need to dress us up and you need to help Esme with the food and everything"

Alice rolled her eyes at me but stopped pacing and went inside shouting to everyone that she meant business and that no one had a vote in their clothes, this was her sisters' forgiveness we were asking for and it had to be perfect. Next to me, Alice loves Bella the most. And she really wanted Bella Barbie back fast!

The whole family was going in an out after that hunting real quick to be ready for her, no one wanted another incident, especially Jasper, he was beside himself with guilt and really wanted to be able to hug Bella back to the family. We were nervous about it but we trusted him. I trusted him.

BPOV

I had the most restless sleep, I couldn't dream without thinking of the Cullen's, but these were not my normal nightmares, the one's before Jake, this where new things, I could see them in their house in Forks, dressing and cooking and arranging things like they were going to have a party. Alice was running around yelling to everyone and the most strange thing is that even Rosalie was helping and sometimes she would smile for a split of a second to Edward, Jasper looked nervous like he was going to battle, Esme and Carlisle where joyous, Emmett was running around with a huge grin on his face helping Alice without complain, and Edward, well he looked nervous but joyful. I was happy to see all of them happy; I used to consider them family.

By 5 in the morning I had slept very little and my mood had made the day gray and rainy. Jake and I decided to go for a quick run and the whole pack agreed to go with us only if I made them a huge breakfast before school, to which I agreed, I wanted to run with the pack.

We were running to the treaty line racing each other, them in human form and I without wings when the pack stiffened and I felt them. The Cullen's; they were back, it wasn't a dream, they where here and that meant that the pack couldn't cross the line anymore and that made Jake growl in anger because that meant that in school I was vulnerable in their eyes. "Jake, babe, it's okay, I'm immortal remember, they can't hurt me. Please don't do something stupid, calm down, you to Jared"

JKPOV

Bella had been restless all night and even before going to sleep she felt she was missing something, that she wasn't paying enough attention and know we know why, those stupid leeches where back and we could barely protect Bella in Forks. I could hear her asking me to calm down and I could feel the anger from my brothers, she was our girl, and they where back after breaking her, after denying her of her legacy, "who do they think they are?" I didn't realize I had spoken out load before Bella was furious right in my face, I took a cautious step back, she looked… amazing.

"Who do they think they are? Really Jake? That childish? Not even Paul is that out of control right now! I do not want to hear a word, from any of you, If their back that is their problem. It doesn't mean anything for me, for us! I live in La Push now! In my cliff! In a house I built for me and my new family, my real family! So I will not allow any of you to say a thing! If and only if they try to approach me tomorrow, I will ask them to meet with the pack in the treaty line at midnight and if they don't try, which I doubt than we have nothing to worry about".

"Bella please lets go, this last trail is fresh and if they find us here it will be war, we crossed the line a few yards ago, come on!" Sam said. "Yeah, let's go home I have a big breakfast to make and school to go to" my Bella said, "You sure you should go Hon?" She shot me look that would spook the dead and that was my answer, she would be going and I couldn't do anything about it. "Could I at least come with you like always and can Sam still watch out during lunch?" "Yeah, I'm actually making a picnic basket today so I don't have to go in the cafeteria for anything". In the way back no one was happy or enthusiastic, we were worried for her, I was worried about her, that she would change her mind that she would take him back. She was my Bella now, his didn't exist anymore. Bella and I walked the whole way holding hands; I kept pulling her towards me and kissing her temple. It was going to be a rough day.

We got back home and Bella sent us all to get cleaned up, she said that in her kitchen the only dirty things where dishes, she made us laugh. When I got upstairs Charlie and my dad where awake and where going to the elevator to go downstairs, my dad gave nod that assured me he knew what was going on. "Hey Jake, where did you kids go? Your dad and I didn't hear any noise till know" "Oh, we went for a quick run Charlie, Bella wanted to stretch a little and a piece of advice, Bella is making breakfast in the kitchen and said "Everyone must be clean before breakfast, because the only dirty things in my kitchen are dishes and pans, so go on, clean up" so if you're not squeaky clean better go clean up if you want to eat and hurry the pack is almost done" " I'm her father she won't deny me" "And I'm her future father in law she won't deny me either".

The elevator dinged and I ran for "my room", I don't know why Bella wanted me to have it, the whole pack knows we are together and that I sleep in her bed every night. Well I guess it's for Charlie and my dad. I had a shower and was dressed and running down stairs in 5 minutes. I knew how the food went. Emily never had enough. _Boy was I wrong_. That was first thought I had when I entered the kitchen, because I never counted on Bella having money, everyone was eating in the huge breakfast table Bella had made, and there was still space and lots of food.

Bella left after eating and instructed everyone to just "Throw the scrap away from the dirty dishes and leave them in the sink" She said she'd wash them later. She went upstairs to have a shower and change for school. We still didn't know what to do about the Cullen's. They would approach her at school and I really wanted to be there for her. Her bell like voice brought me out of my reverie "Stop, you already look old enough, no need for more" "I just can't help but worry babe" "I will be fine, Sam will be there if I need him… but I can protect myself Baby… I'm not little, defenseless Bella anymore". With that she kissed me senseless and went to the garage, leaving me to regain my breath.


	8. SSC Ultimate Aero

JKPOV

When I stepped out to the garage Jared was leaning against the Blackwood and Bella was on her Blackberry Storm 2nd generation with a smile for ear to ear about something, Jared just looked jealous. "Babe what is going on?" "Shhh… just a minute" "She actually shushed me… Jared what is going on?" "She is bidding on car… the fastest car in the world she says… and you're lucky she actually used her powers to shut me up" "Well you wouldn't and it is the fastest car in the world, Jackie pooh it's a SSC ultimate Aero, and I want it!" "Its okay babe you'll get it… Now about school…" "You and I are taking the Alfa Romeo and Jared is taking the Blackwood so guys can get back, Sam is getting there a little later he has things to do"

I hadn't noticed but my Bella was dressed very provocative today, with an ankle black boot, a jean miniskirt that should be considered a belt, a black wife beater and her red leather riding jacket, her hair was in a high ponytail looking sexy as fuck.

I understood she wanted him to suffer for what he did to her, and I was all for it, but this was too much. "Bella? Babe? Don't you think you are wearing to little clothes?" Her eyes snapped to look directly at mine and I cringed at the look of them, she was pissed. "What did you just say? Am I looking like a whore or something?" "NO! Baby it's not like that, it's just every boy on that school will be drooling all over you" I tried and failed to keep the jealousy out of my voice. She gave the phone to Jared with a nod for him to keep bidding for her and came to me. She placed her hand on my cheek, looked into my eyes and said: "Babe I know they will look at me but I'M YOURS, they can't have me, you have nothing to be jealous about, remember? "And standing up in her tip toes whispered in my ear in a way it should be illegal. "It's you I come to bed to, it's you who I love, it's you and only you who can get me wet with only a look, a touch or simply your smell" By the end of her speech I was not only hard as a rock but I had my hand up her skirt and down her panties, touching that sweet wetness that made want to drop to my knees and taste her.

Jared cough took us out of our intense staring. "Um… Sorry… but… we need to leave and I don't know how much more am I supposed to bid, I think it's too expensive." Bella ran to his side ant snatched the phone from his hands, typing a mile per second to get her car, not two seconds later she was squealing and jumping around in circles while jelling "I got it, I got it".

The whole house was awake and in the garage to look at the reason for the commotion. Bella sensed this and turned to look at us. "Um sorry to wake everyone up, I'm just sooooo exited… I got the car!" At this Seth ran over to her. "The SSC? Can I drive it… please please please" Hearing SSC Embry ran to her, snatched her from the floor and started throwing her in the air. I growled him a warning._ She is MINE_. Jared noticed first. "Embry enough… get your own imprint, leave my little sis alone." "Thanks Jared".

With that we said bye to everyone with a few "Good luck's" from the pack and with Bella agreeing to let Emily cook today at which Bella only agreed if it was on her house, in her kitchen with the food that was already there, we got in the cars and left for school.

EPOV

It was almost time to go to school and we were all nervous, we all wanted to see her desperately. Well for almost all of us it was desperately, Rosalie was in her cell phone biding over some car, and by her thoughts she was losing the bid.

_I can't believe this. Who the fuck does this chick think she is. I want this car… I will not be out bided by some human teenage girl!_

_OMG how can she bid that high… OMFJ she just won._

"Damn it! I wanted that car!" Rosalie's screech brought us all out of our silence. "What is it Rosie?" "Some "Bitch ISB" just outbid me on the silver SSC ultimate aero" "Wow" that is all we could say, she must have had a lot of money to outbid Rose on the car she wanted. We all returned to our thoughts for a few minutes till Esme told us "kids" it was time for school and we couldn't be happier to leave. I took my Volvo because I had hopes that Bella would let me take her home so we could have a chance to talk, Jasper and Alice rode with Emmett and Rose in Emmett's Jeep.

We got to school to early with our crazy driving like Bella called it, and got out to wait for Bella. All out one the thoughts of the people around us turned pissed and some even murderous toward us.

_Why are they back? Did they not have enough?_

_I'll kill them if they try and hurt her again!_

_We just got her back, what do they want know?_

Jasper was gasping to breath "Edward what the FUCK? Why are they so mad" I told them half the truth "They don't want us here" Alice took it up herself to inform the truth. "Don't you mean near Bella?" "Yeah that". In that moment Rosalie's head snapped to the beautiful sound of two very well tuned engines. _Just like ours _

It was a Red Alfa Romeo 8C and a Blue Lincoln Blackwood behind it. _Who in Middle of nowhere Forks, Washington can afford that Edward? _"I have no idea Rose" Everyone in the parking lot turned to look at the arrival of the cars but no one looked shocked to see those cars here. "I assume that it's someone that got here when we left because no one feels shock, only love, lust and kindness towards this people"

The cars zoomed in to the parking lot and I must admit they drove pretty well. The Alfa Romeo parked in what looked like a reserved parking space at the entrance of the school, the closest to the building and also the only dry one because the rain roof of the school still covered that space. And the Blackwood stopped just behind it but didn't park. For several minutes no one got out of either car. And without being conscious about it we had all walked closer to see the new comer.

_Edward I can feel the anxiousness from the driver of the Blackwood_ "And from the Alfa Jasper?" "You don't want to know"_ Do you think I could get Alice to skip with me?_ "No man sorry"

We were close enough that I could hear the thoughts of the Blackwood driver.

_What is taking him so long? We have school. _

_Do they really have to make out every time they are alone? _

_Ugh! Damn thoughts! That is my little sis his with. _

_Enough I'm going to go get him._

With that a big tan guy got out of the truck and walked to the car. We could hear the moans and grunts of the people in it. He knocked on the passenger's window and said "Come on Jake, leave mi sis alone we need to go." "Fine Jared, give me a minute!" The girl was giggling like mad and you could hear the longing and raw need in the guy's voice.


	9. Parking lot indiscretions

JKPOV

Bella drove to school and I was glad that she was a better driver that I was because I couldn't even concentrate with her hand down my pants. She was too damn good for her own good. "Babe… ugh.. Bells please stop… I'm going to…" I was about to cum and the only thing she did was leave the wheel seconds before I came to swallow and then go back to driving.

We got to her school and she straddled me after parking and started kissing and grinding into me. I was just getting hard again when Jared interrupted us."Come on Jake, leave mi sis alone we need to go." "Fine Jared, give me a minute!" She still had 20minutes for her classes to start and I had to get to mine in 40 more. _Why did he have to interrupt?_

Bells got off of me and into her sit. She was about to open the door when I stepped out and ran to open hers. I took her hand and helped her out of the car. When she got out I turned her and started for the Blackwood so she could say goodbye to Jared that was leaning against it. The moment we got to Jared the wind shifted and we smelled it. _VAMPIRE. _On instinct I shifted Bella so she was behind me and Jared took a stand in front of us.

EPOV

A few moments latter another big tan guy stepped out of the car and ran to open the door for the girl._ He looks familiar._ When she stepped out we could only see beautiful and silky mahogany hair that cascaded from her ponytail to the small of her back. The moment he shifted her so her back was to his front a gush of air threw his scent to us and we could also see the beautiful girls face. It was Bella and she was with a mutt.

There was only one thought coming from my family and me. _FUCK!_

We walked the rest of the way to them as fast as possible without causing suspicion. And the moment we got there Bella was protected from us. As is she was safer with them.

A growl erupted in my chest before I could stop it. And the male that was in the car with Bella started shaking… I knew this was a bad idea, we all knew it… but we would fight for Bella. The moment I thought the mutts would change, my angel's voice was heard: "ENOUGH! Jacob, Jared stop! Cullen's don't be stupid! Do you really want to be discovered? Let everyone in this parking lot know what you are? So stop growling and act like civilized people" The weird thing was… we were all really afraid of her.

BPOV

This was so stupid… I had to hiss at them all to stop… they almost got themselves discovered. _UGH!_

I stepped from behind Jacob and Jared to the front to face the Cullen's. "What do you want?" I injected as much venom as possible to my voice and it worked they all looked frightened. But most of all Jasper looked devastated and that made me feel bad. He was not at fault, he shouldn't feel that way… his brother is an idiot. But Jasper just has a difficult time. I turned to Jacob kissed him and stepped back. He questioned me with his eyes but I only mouthed to him _ILOVE YOU, its okay._

I turned back to the Cullen's and walked to Jasper, before he could run, afraid of hurting me I hugged him. He started sobbing on my shoulder telling how sorry he was. "Bella... I'm so... Sorry... if it wasn't for me…I should have been stronger… I should have been able to resist… I'm just so ashamed" "Jasper it was never your fault… you couldn't help it… it was your nature, I was prey. And not only that I was bleeding. I really want to talk to you more about this but I don't think in front of all the humans is a good idea. Ok? So stop hurting yourself, be happy because I'm more than fine. Can't you feel it? Look at me, you feel my emotions just take my happiness and my peace. Stop feeling guilty." After a few seconds of him absorbing my peace and happiness he let me go. "Thank you Bella, those feelings are the purest I have ever felt"

I stepped away from him with a smile even thou he was a little reluctant and was about to regain my place by Jacob when Emmett picked me up from the ground and twirled me around "SIS! How is my favorite human?" Before Jacob could react Edward ripped me from Emmett grasp and placed me safely in the ground checking for injuries. _Ha they gave me their powers and don't even know it_ I was about to lash out on him for touching me but Alice stepped up and hugged me fiercely "I'm so sorry Bella, I really did tell him not to leave you. I love you sis!" _Ha now I have hers to! Great!_

"Don't touch me!" I ripped myself pissed at them and hugged myself to Jacob not willing to let go. They were about to argue or ask for forgiveness when Sam got there. "Cullen's as the leader of the pack I would like for us to remain in peace and for that to be possible I ask you to stay away from our sister Bella." "Why should we obey you dog? She is Edwards's mate we don't need your permission to speak to her." said Rosalie.

I took it upon myself to answer "I'm not Edwards mate and the only way you'll get to speak with me is with my family by my side and a treaty line between us" With that I turned to say goodbye to Jared and Jacob and went inside for my classes. "Goodbye big bro, Bye baby, I love you" Mike was waiting for me at the entrance of the building and I was actually glad because he was a really good friend now. "Thanks Mike" Even Jacob trusted him."No problem Arizona" He placed his arm around my shoulders and we walked to class not caring if the Cullen's followed or not, thou I knew they were because the first bell had rang only 5 minutes ago.

Mike and I met up with the rest and wasted no time in getting to our class, I had the first two with Mike and Tyler, the next two with Angela, Ben and Eric, lunch with the bunch, and the final 2 hours with all of them, I was safe, the only moment they could get to me was when the final bell rang and by that time I'm sure one the wolf's would be there.

The first four classes where easy because none of the Cullen's could get to me. It seemed like the whole school was protecting me. When the bell to lunch rang, Angela and I stepped out of our classroom only to find the whole group there waiting for us. And as we walked outside to the cafeteria I stirred them to my car and told them I had made a picnic basked for us. The girls where whining about me not telling them and that me should decide today who would bring what tomorrow.

When we sat down I could feel eyes on us, more than one. It was Edward and from the looks of it he hadn't noticed Sam yet. _Damn I have to go tell Sam to chill_. I was looking for an excuse when my cell started ringing with "Dirty" from Cristina Aguilera and everyone looked at me. "Um… sorry guys got to take this. You know the boyfriend and his jokes" I stood up and walked into the forest a little in the direction I knew Sam was "Hello" "Hey babe" "Jake… I love you" "I love you too… how is your day going?" "Great the Cullen's can't get to me… seems like the school doesn't like them anymore and they don't let them near me." "Great I might have to thank some guys"

"It's okay baby… I'm in the forest right now… Oh wait I see Sam, Hey Sam" "Bella please let me talk to you" I whirled around to see Edward right behind me and in a second I was shoved behind Sam "LEAVE leech… Bella doesn't want to talk right now… She told you… you can speak your mind to the pack with the treaty line separating us if she decides so… now leave before I rip you apart" "FINE! But I will speak to her! You can't keep her away from us" "Bella? Baby? Sam! What the fuck is going on? I'm on my way!" "JACOB… everything is okay is just Edward tried to speak with me… don't worry I'm fine, now back to class I got to go back to eat" "You sure baby?" "Yes Jake. I'm sure. I love you!" "I love you to".

With that Sam stayed in forest and I went back to eat. We went back to class and continued like nothing happened. When the final bell rang I was walking as fast as I could to my car looking back at Edward and Alice trying to catch up only to be stopped by my classmates. Jake was waiting for me leaning in the Alfa. We took off pretty fast and got home in no time.


	10. Susprises for the Alfas

SUPOV

(Sam Uley from the morning runs onward)

When we smelled the Cullen's in the trail we were running my first thought was to get us out of there because we had crossed the line onto Cullen territory a few yards back and the second one was if this was going to change in any way our family and our plans. I didn't want to force Bella, especially with her already stressed out about this but we had many things to do this week and I didn't really think we would do them now. _But oh how I want to keep those plans._

When we got back home Bella sent us all to get cleaned up but before I could go up with the rest of the boys and to see if Emily was up she stopped me and told me my plans for the week. _Thank you God. _I was static because it needed to be done. And told me to go to her library for the bag that had everything I would need. She told me not tell anyone about to keep it a surprise. I couldn't agree more. With a hug and a kiss from me I ran to change and hoped to get some food in me.

After breakfast I took some time to take Emily back to our home to see if she wanted to take something to Bella's and told her that I was going to go to Seattle for a part of the day because Bella asked me for some favors and she agreed. After dropping her back at Bella's I drove to Forks High to take care of my sister.

EYPOV

(Emily Young)

When I woke up Sam wasn't there so I took a shower and started changing. I was really thankful that Bella made the house and gave us all key for the "pack home". She really was a great girl, a true angel that one. Yesterday night she took me aside to talk to me.

-Start Flashback-

"_Emily could I talk with you for a moment?"_

"_Yes Bella, What it is?"_

"_I don't want to seem rude but… do you… I mean if you could get rid of your scars, would you?"_

"_Well I… they hurt Sam so much every time he sees them. Wouldn't you get rid of anything that hurt your wolf in anyway. But the doctors said that this is the best they could do and their not that bad Bella. Consider that I was mauled by a giant wolf"_

"_But if you could? If the only thing stopping you was a few days of placing a cream on them and some hours a day with me would you?_

"_Yes"_

"_Well then tomorrow we will start your treatment. But don't tell Sam. Let it be your surprise for him. We'll have a big dinner on Wednesday to show everyone the results" _

_-End Flashback-_

While I was dressing Sam came in with a bag and handed me a jar of cream and told that Bella sent that to me and that she was making breakfast. So I went down to see if she would let me help.

JKPOV

I was going nuts at school. I couldn't concentrate on the fact that my Bella was in that school with the leaches and I was all in the way in La Push away from my imprint when I know she needs me. _Why did they have to come back? Why now? Why ever?_

Bella was finally happy. We were adapting. She was the new wolf girl and our angel. We had our house and our finally together. I finally imprinted and on the woman I already loved. The nightmares stopped. The redhead leach was killed. We could be together forever and I could be with her, I wouldn't even have to stop phasing.

I had to call her. I had to know what's going on and Sam had forbidden me to phase while at school. The bell for lunch broke my train of thought and I ran out to call Bella. When I got to the cafeteria I pulled out the _i_phone she got me and dialed her number."Hello" my angel said when she answered. "Hey babe" "Jake… I love you" "I love you too… how is your day going?" "Great the Cullen's can't get to me… seems like the school doesn't like them anymore and they don't let them near me." "Great I might have to thank some guys" "It's okay baby… I'm in the forest right now… Oh wait I see Sam, Hey Sam" I heard her say and then I heard that leach tell her. "Bella love please let me talk to you" I heard a lot of moment and started moving towards the forest. I didn't care about any Alfa commands if that leach touches her I will end him.

"LEAVE leech… Bella doesn't want to talk right now… She told you… you can speak your mind to the pack with the treaty line separating us if she decides so… now leave before I rip you apart" I heard Sam growl at him "FINE! But I will speak to her! You can't keep her away from us" "Bella? Baby? Sam! What the fuck is going on? I'm on my way!" "JACOB… everything is okay is just Edward tried to speak with me… don't worry I'm fine, now back to class I got to go back to eat" "You sure baby?" "Yes Jake. I'm sure. I love you!" "I love you to".

After hanging up with her I went to the cafeteria and found Jared, Embry and Paul to start eating and to tell them what had happened. When school ended I was the first one out and running towards my Bella.

SUPOV

After lunch Bella told me that I could leave, I was nervous about leaving her alone at school with the leaches there but she made it clear it was an order not a suggestion. So I went. I looked everywhere; I must have looked at a hundred different stores. And I finally found it on a little antique store with a bunch of Native American tributes. It was perfect.

When I got back to Bella's, everyone was eating but neither Emily nor Bella were on site. _What can they be doing?_ Well I had a lot to do anyways. "Sam can you lend me your keys for your house" "Yeah man, Bella told me that she needed them for something. Have you any idea what she is going to do?" "No man she just told me to get there with Paul, Embry and Jared and that they each knew what they had to do. She said I would need them because something has to be finished by Wednesday"

With that they went to my house and I started working hard on what I was going to say. Later that day Emily and Bella started on dinner. _What are they hiding from me. _That night Bella asked me to speak with her for the first time and I admit bawled like a baby about my Emily.

EYPOV

When Bella got home from school we ate and then headed towards her room. We sat down in her terrace and she asked me to tell her what I remembered from that day. She closed her eyes when I started telling her.

"We were near a lake I remember he took me there because he had just explained everything to me and he wanted me to tell him if I felt the mark. If I would give him a chance and forgive him for the pain he was causing Leah. I told him I forgave him and that I understood what happened with Leah, but that I wasn't sure I could be with him because she is my cousin and not only that but my best friend since we were babies. He took it really hard Bella, especially when I told him about the dreams I had before I met him about a black wolf howling lonely at the moon and my need to comfort that wolf. You see Bella every imprint has dreamed of her wolf before, it's a way for the imprint to prepare itself to see her wolf. He started shaking and couldn't control himself Bella, it wasn't his fault he told me to back away from him but I didn't, I couldn't, he needed me and kept advancing towards him, he lifted his paw to try and stop me but I ended up like this, and he blames himself. It hurts to see him Bella; even now that we are together he is still the wolf howling at the moon."

Bella opened her eyes and got up from her chair and came to mine and kept me together. "It will be okay Emily but for him to let this go and for the marks to go away you have to let go of the pain. The scars from this accident are not only physical; they are in both Sam's and your soul. I will make them go away like they were never there Emily but you need let it go for me to be able to or it will be the same as if there were still there."

We kept talking the same way for hours that day and the next, she even took time talking to Sam every night, but on Wednesday when we got up to her room she told me to relax on her bed and just let her work her magic. "Bella what are you doing I feel hot all over my scars but it's not like a burning." "It's time to take them away Emily, you're ready, Sam is ready" "Okay"

SUPOV

I was so nervous the party at Bella's was on full suing. Everyone was here. The elders, FH gang, the pack, the family of the pack members, Bella's dad. Bella and Emily where the only ones missing and Bella said that I should do it when they get to the last step of the stairs. The music lowered and lights where pointed to the top of the stairs. "Here is the person you can thank for this beautiful party, "BELLA" and one of the persons this party is for "EMILY" "The whole room gasped _Oh my God. Emily! Her scars are gone. I will never be able to repay Bella for this. _My eyes tiered seeing my Emily so happy without her scars. She always was gorgeous but this way she feels more confident.

When Bella got to the bottom of the stairs I hugged her with all my might. "Thank you Bella" "Not needed. You both deserved this. Now go get her tiger… or should I say wolf?". I let go of Bella and she was immediately grabbed by Jake in another hug. _My brother sure got the best. Even against my Emily and without the prophecy she would still be an angel._ I turned towards the stairs where Emily was just getting to the last step and the spot light came to us. I got down on one knee and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Emily: my love, my soul mate, my one and only, thank you for always being strong and brave, for always being so understanding, for always loving my pack brothers as your own. Thank you for accepting me and forgiving my most unforgettable and terrible mistakes, but most of all thank you for loving ALL of me. I hope that you know that nothing but you could have kept me away. I will always love you and I can't wait for us to begin our future. Would you please make me the happiest and most blessed man on the universe and be my wife?" She came to me and extended her left hand to me. "Yes"

The celebration continued and at 12:00am the only ones remaining where the pack, everyone else had already said goodbye. Bella came over to Emily and me with Jake on her toes. _He really does follow her like a dog. Ha ha._ "Not funny Sam, do you really think you are any better? Now come on we have to go." Where are you taking us Bella?" My love asked. "To the surprise the pack has for you"

They blind folded us and took us somewhere. When we stepped out of the car I saw it was the ESVe and we were in front of what I thought was our home but it was new and way bigger. "Guys what is this? Where are we?" "You don't recognize your own home Alfa?" "What did you guys do?" "Well I realized I was spending my money just to prove myself to others, and that is not what is there for, so I decided that I don't really care what you guys say, I will help rebuilt La Push, I want to do this and the town needs it and what a better way to start than with a engagement present for you guys" Bella said. "We changed everything from pluming to walls and the roof we threw down walls and places new ones; we also made your back yard bigger." Jake said.

"What used to be the kitchen and living room is now the entryway and the living room. What used to be your guest bath and your guest room is now your kitchen. What used to be the master bath and master bedroom is now the guest bath and bedroom and we built a new room with a bath next to the kitchen and on the side and at the back of the house is your new master bedroom and your new master bath" Jared added.

"Don't get me wrong you guys are welcome at the house with us but now that you are getting married and starting your family we thought you would like more privacy, and Emily don't worry I bought appliances and everything needed you just need to pick the decorations and if you don't like anything we can change it to whatever you want." Bella nervously said and Emily responded by throwing herself at Bella and thanking her. _I can't say I'm not happy about this_


	11. Talking with the leaches

BPOV

After yesterday's festivities I was really tired, I didn't think I could be this tired. Plus I felt really guilty because Jake doesn't know. "Baby wake up. Bella do you feel okay?" "Ugh Jake I don't want to go to school. It's so tiring. The whole coven is there when we get there and they try and approach me and then the whole day Edward and Alice are trying to talk to me via papers or notes on my locker or physically approaching me. I'm tired, I do not know if I can do this anymore"

"Honey be patient. If… if you want to talk to them…. Well do. No one in the pack will object to it. We understand, we actually feel like you need to do so. Baby you're not okay. You've been stressed, tired, your eyes are deep blue when you're not at school, you space out of conversations, you need this and if you need me there I will be there. Heck the whole pack will be there. Start one by one if necessary, place rules, and make this about you, not about forgiving them. But do this, for closure, for us."

"Ok Jake, your right, I really need all of you there, do you think that maybe we can um arrange a meeting with them Friday on the treaty line just to explain my rules and all that?" "Anything you need baby. You want me to tell them on school today?" "Yeah I'm not ready. I need to think of what I want to say and the order you know?" "Of course honey, don't worry I'll tell them what you want to do".

JKPOV

My poor Bella was so stressed out she hadn't even notice about her eyes and I didn't even tell her about the constant rain or the fast winds. I hope this is a good idea. I really don't want them near her but she needs this. I'll talk to them and tell them what she wants and if they don't get it well they can go to hell. _You can do this Jake for Bella._

Bella was so nervous she let me drive her to school on the Blackwood. Not a minute after we got there the leaches approached us. "Bella can we talk to you? Just give us a chance to explain." The big one, Emmett I think said. Bella's only response was to look down and hug herself to me. My baby was feeling ashamed and that just doesn't roll for me.

I took her chin between my fingers and lifter her eyes to mine. "Baby why don't you go? Talk to the girls. Tell them how it went with house" She all but whispered "Okay. I love you" "I love you to and please keep that head up. No need for those feelings honey, we'll get thru this" I kissed her forehead and sent her to her friends.

"Here's the deal: I don't like you, my pack doesn't like you, and you don't like us. But Bella needs closure and for that she has to talk to you guys, so we have a proposition." "Well what is it dog? Anything to get my sister back" Said the pixie one while bouncing in her place. "Bella wants a meeting with you all Friday at the treaty line; Bella said that about 50 ft away from your baseball clearing." "Consider it done. What time should we be there and are you sure your Alfa will agree to this"

_I hate you mind reader but also thank you because you gave me my chance at my true destiny._ "Midnight and the thing is that the meeting is only to hash out details because Bella wants to deal with you one by one, and she wants to set all types of rules plus choosing and order of who goes first and who last, so if you guys agree to meet us on Friday she will also explain her destiny and her current situation"

"What current situation? Did something happen to her Jacob?" This Jasper guy definitely deserves to be first on my list. _And he is the only one she doesn't resent for leaving_."No Jasper I didn't do anything to her, but you have to understand that Bella is different now. I'm sure that on Friday she will explain what is going on and everything else to you guys, but you have to understand that you need to be very supportive and not judgmental. There is no space for judgment on Friday, no space for rejection and you must control your thoughts around her. You guys are already in the crapper don't dig yourselves even deeper, she already suffered enough."

"Why do we have to control our thoughts around her on Friday? Do mutts come with extra abilities now?" Edward said. "Look mind reader I'm just trying to help and believe me it isn't for you. It's because she needs closure with you but if you keep calling us names you aren't getting anywhere with her. We are her family; she won't open up to you guys like this. And if you really can't be civil to us for Bella than tell me right now so I can take her away for a couple of days so she can relax because this is draining her, and I promised her I would never let anything hurt her like you did when you left."

"Tell us the truth m… Jacob, how was she when we left?" "You really can't imagine! She followed you mind reader, for hours she walked and fell and scrapped her hands and knees and when a real bad fall came she stayed down, defeated and bleeding for hours, not even the rain made her get up. The whole pack resents you so much for it Edward. Our girl almost cached pneumonia out there, and when Sam found her in the wee hours of the night the only words her CATATONIA let her say where: "He left", "He's gone" "I WASN'T ENOUGH"".

I slumped again the truck remembering the images from Sam's head that night. "I didn't see Bella for 4 months after that but Charlie called every night distraught because Bella was a zombie, she barely talked and only when asked a direct question, she lost almost 20 pounds that she couldn't afford to lose. She didn't sleep and she yelled bloody murder when she did because of her nightmares. When I finally saw her, she brought down a couple of bikes for me to fix, she wanted to learn how to ride and I was eager to help just to see her smile, she looked so broken and so fragile." I hadn't even realized I was crying till the little pixie offered me some handkerchief. "Thank you..." "Alice" "Thank you Alice"

"Us leaving didn't do any good huh?" "Not at all. But you didn't leave because of that did you? You left because you didn't want her anymore. Do you have any idea of all the dangerous things she did? She approached some guys outside a bar in Port Angeles because she thought they looked like the ones that tried to rape her, she wanted to die. She started riding bikes with me and settled down some but she wanted to look for your meadow."

"We started looking for it and started a pattern. During the week it was homework and sometimes bikes, we left the hiking for the weekends. We were comfortable together, we have a connection, if she hurts I hurt, she was starting to be happy with me but I knew she was afraid because our lines were blurry. All of La Push said that she was my girlfriend and even thou that is what I wanted at the time she was just my friend. A couple of days after Valentine's day we went to a movie and all of her friends bailed out with the exception of Mike Newton. Halfway thru the movie Mike felt bad and started to puke his guts out in the bathroom and we had to leave."

"I was extremely happy because Bella was starting to give me a chance for more but by the time I was dropping her home I was feeling really hot and my body hurt. I pashed at home, almost took my dad's face off because of something he said. I was supposed to call Bella and let her know that I got home okay but as you can imagine I couldn't. My dad told her I was sick and like 3 days later he invented that I had mono, meanwhile I was training harder than anyone to gain control because I had promised not to leave like you. Because I'm a pure blood I gained control quickly but Sam still ordered me away from Bella."

"A week passed and we were out patrolling when I saw her again on your meadow with the black leach. She was on the grass and she thought we would attack her. That day I should have imprinted on her but because of you I didn't, she was so broken that the connection was made only on my part, I knew I would never love another. We pursued "Laurent" and killed him even thou we were on Cullen turf."

"Almost two weeks passed and I didn't see her until Friday, but I did patrol her house, when I got home with the pack she was there waiting for me on her truck. I had to be rude, and it broke my heart because she was begging me not leave her and I couldn't disobey Sam. I couldn't explain to her why I had to stay away. I broke our friendship and told her I couldn't see her anymore. She stood in the rain for over an hour just looking at the house. When she left I couldn't take it, I took off and ran all the way to the border with Canada"

"I figured a way to let Bella know what I was so I could see her. She already knew the story I just had to remind her. So I went to her house that night and talked to her, she was so tired and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I will never forgive myself for that. My Bella cried herself to sleep because of me, I hated you even more and I was repulsed of being a wolf. We discussed, I reminded her and told her to please call me and let me know if she still wanted me there when she figured it out"

"The next day I was asleep when she came and my dad told me she would be waiting for me on the beach. I all but flew there, she was waiting on our white driftwood tree and her face told me, she was leaving me, she couldn't deal with my kind of monster but yours was fine. I was so pissed that she would choose killers over protectors that I almost phased. But I was wrong she was not afraid of me, she thought we were killing the missing hikers, when she told me I was so shocked I that actually asked her if she really was only scared that I was a murderer and she was enraged when I laughed when she told me that was the only reason she would end our friendship"

"And then I explained that we were just doing our job out there protecting the people from cold ones, she thought it was Laurent because she never saw us kill him. But when I explained that it was redhead leach and that we didn't understand why she was not attacking us after killing her mate and only trying to test our defenses and trying to get an in, that we needed to find out what she was after, Bella had a mini panic attack."

"After calming down a little she explained to me about Victoria, aka the redhead whose mate you killed and that what the leach wanted was her I called a meeting with the pack and took her. One of my brothers, Paul, didn't take Bella's presence very well and phased but I phased to protect her, and my other brothers took her to Emily's while Sam calmed us down. Since then Bella was with us, always here or one of us patrolling her home"

"On spring break we caught a fresh scent and I had promised Bella to take her Cliff diving that morning, I wasn't there, and she was so stressed and angsty that she decided to jump alone. She didn't even notice the storm. It was almost a hurricane. Victoria took off into the water and I ran home to look for Bella because I was afraid the leach was going to double back swimming and get Bella on the beach on our driftwood, but when I got there I only heard the scream of Bella jumping. It took me a few minutes but I got her out and did CRP because she wasn't breathing."

"That day we lost Harry Clearwater to a heart attack. And when I took Bella home something changed in her, when I was hugging her in her truck she stiffened and I let her go to open the door but she stopped me and hugged me again, we stayed like that till Charlie was around the block and when I stepped back I imprinted on her. Bella was nervous and later that night Sam called me to a meeting and we killed Victoria. The rest of the story and the parts missing are Bella's, and I really hope that when she tells you the rest you behave and be grateful that she lets you in her amazing existence."

"We hope so too" Said the big guy. I hadn't noticed but I skipped school and talk thru it with the Cullen's. The final bell rang seconds after my realization and Bella came running out with a look of outer concern in her face. She ran to me and leapt into my arms when she was close enough. She started kissing all over my face. "I love you! I'm sorry for making you wait so much. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I love you" "its okay honey, you needed time. I love you too. Now come on, let's go home, I think I want a nap." "Okay, I think that sounds great" I let her down and she turned to the Cullen's. "Thank you for giving him a chance to talk without interrupting. I hope you can do the same for me on Friday. Bye" With that we took for home and had a great nap. Before going under my only thought was: _Why does it feel like she needs to tell me something. Please God don't let her leave me. I wouldn't survive._


	12. Volturi and another imprint?

BPOV

When we got home Jake and I went to my room for a nap. I knew we had to talk to each other and the pack but I wanted some peace. I needed my protector. We lay down and just before we both slept I heard Jake's last thought: _Why does it feel like she needs to tell me something. Please God don't let her leave me. I wouldn't survive._ I was so sorry for hurting him. And I knew that I had to tell him the moment we woke up.

I woke a few hours later and my wolf was still asleep. He was holding me so tight that I knew he really believed I was leaving him. I had to make this right. I started kissing his eyelids, his cheekbones, and his nose, everywhere I could reach. "Baby? Jake? wake up hon. I need you." He opened his eyes and smiled for a minute forgetting his worries. "What is it babe?" "I think we need to talk" his face crumbled. "Bells… baby don't do this. Don't break us. I can change whatever the problem is I can solve it, just please don't leave me."

The whole pack was there in an instant, they almost took my door down and all their thoughts ran in rage all but one. My sweet Seth was tense with worry and hope. Silly boy. "Stop" I said to them. "Jake? Baby why would you think I was leaving you? I need to tell you things but there is nothing wrong with us. Unless there is something you haven't told me? "Everything is great but you said we need to talk doesn't that mean I'm breaking up with you in girl code". "No baby, we need to talk and I wanted to tell you first without the pack but now that they are here" I turned to the guys "Would you please take a sit with us?" Seth was at my side in an instant "I knew you wouldn't leave us".

They all took a sit in our bed and Jake, Seth and I leaned against the headboard. "Well, I wanted to tell Jake first because I think it is important that he and my mate knew first but since you can't seem to wait I'll tell you all but if one of you even twitches in my room, you'll fly out the terrace" "Ok Bells" "Well on of my powers as an Angel is like astral projection but more omnipresence, which means that I can be in more than one place at a time. My physical body stays where I wanted and my soul travels. Now the reason that I'm telling you this is the same reason why I've been so tired since the Cullen's came back"

"Well what is it?" Leah asked. "I've been traveling in my sleep to make some arrangements that needed to be done. Now before you ask you must know that vampires have rulers. They are called the Volturi, and they are in charge of making sure vampires don't try to take over the world. Well when I was up on the cliffs the time I flew they came to mind and on instinct I knew I would have to them soon. And late on when the Cullen's came and I touched Alice I gained her power and I had a vision of them coming to visit Carlisle and discovering the treaty with the pack and attacking because Caius one the bother thinks you Werewolves and he has grudge against them so when you all went to sleep I projected myself there."

All at once screams, growls and snarls came at me from everyone, but again Seth on dropped his head to my lap and hugged me close. _What is going on with him?_ I decided to read his mind to understand. _I can't lose her. Please don't take her away. I know she has Jake but they never let me tell her. I just need her to be happy._ "Again everyone STOP. God that gets annoying" "They can't hurt me and I already explained who I am, what you guys are and have treaty with them. So STOP because nothing happened and it is my job to do those things. This is why I didn't tell you guys before. When will you understand that I don't need to be protected?" They all silenced and I turned to Seth and started running my fingers thru his hair. "Now Seth care to explain what is going on? Since Jake imprinted on me you have been gloom and worried. What happened?"

I noticed everyone stiffened at my words. _What is going on? _"Nothing Bella it's just difficult to be only teen you know. Their thoughts aren't nice all of the time." " Liar" "Babe he is just worried like the rest of us don't fret" "Another liar" "Bella he can't talk about it and that was an Alpha command" "Well that is the truth but so is that I can undo that command" "Please don't honey, please" "Jacob, your brother is distraught and you don't care. What kind of brother are you? And you Sam, what kind Alpha lets one of his pack suffer? Out all of you." They all protested even Leah and Seth only hugged himself to me tighter, poor thing thought I was talking about him too. "Not you sweetheart, now cover your ears. OOOOUUUUTTTT!"

SCPOV (Seth Clearwater)

I could feel the glares from Sam and Jacob before they left but I would never refuse Bella. She was our Angel we needed her. Me most of all. "Seth?" she started running her fingers thru my hair again and that felt amazing. "Honey what is it?. What happened when Jacob imprinted on me?" And like a real puppy I whimpered. "I… I… I can't Bella. Sam ordered me not to and Jacob reinforced that." She placed her fingers in my chin and pulled it up so I could look at her "Seth I free you from that command, now please tell me what is wrong?" "I imprinted before Jake Bella and he was pissed and the pack didn't understand either. They ordered away from her. But I need her and I'm hurting because she is now with someone else and I want her in my arms and just…" I started sobbing and crying and she held me there the whole time.

"Bells? I… the girl I imprinted on, she doesn't even know I exist. She is so in love that I just want to be her friend or even her bother. I would love to be more but she is really in love and I don't think that will change" "You have to have faith Seth and you need to rest honey. No more thinking about this, why don't you take a nap here and I will go get you something to eat. Whatever you want" "I'd love that but will you stay with me? I really don't want to be alone" "Oh Seth, I'll stay till you fall asleep and then I will go get you super. What do you want to eat?" "Can you make you special extra meaty and cheese Lasagna?" "Of course now come on lay down and sleep. Will talk more after you sleep and rest" "Good night sweetheart" And she laid me down on her pillows and tucked me in. She then kissed my forehead and started humming to me. I was out in no time smelling the sweet scent of Bella.

PACKPOV

OH SHIT!

BPOV

What the hell is going on? That is the question of the morning. How could Sam do this to Seth? He didn't stay away from his imprint even when he had Leah. Why does sweet Seth have to? I was officially pissed off and they were going to get it. In this moment not even Jacob was safe. I considered Seth to be my little Jacob before the phase and they where treating him wrong. UGGGHH!

When he finally fell asleep and started to leave but he was whimpering so bad I was scared that he would wake up so I decided that I would use my omnipresence to be here for him. I projected outside the door of my suite and found the whole pack there. I started walking down the stairs and paid them no mind. "Bella… Baby?" I didn't even twitch when Jake talked. They all followed me to the kitchen where I started to make Seth's lasagna.

"Umm Bella? Are you only making one? Those lasagnas are filling but one won't be enough for us" Said Quil before Embry hit him upside the head. "What? I am getting hungry" Their actions just pissed me more. By know I'm sure my eyes were red or where getting there. "I know it's not enough for all but it is enough for 2 and you all are on your own tonight for food and maybe even tomorrow. I'm not cooking for any of you and neither are you families so I hope that you can fend for yourselves."

"What?" "But why?" "My mom will cook for me" "I'm sure I can buy something" "Emily will help us out" "Baby are you okay?" They all talked at the same time. "I will make sure no one cooks for you and that includes Emily. You DON'T deserve it and no I am not okay. What you guys did to Seth is unforgivable. You Samuel most of all should know how hard it is to stay away from an imprint and you Jacob how could you do that to him when that magic was the one that brought me my destiny. I don't get it. How could you all be so heartless towards him?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you Bella" said Jacob. "Because your destiny was with Jake Bella" said Sam. "What does this have to do with me?" I asked placing taking the lasagna out of the oven and placing it on the counter and going to the fridge to get his favorite pop. The silence was eerie till I turned and Leah whispered. "Because he imprinted on you before Jake did Bella."


	13. Seth's Imprint

SCPOV (Seth Clearwater)

When I first phased I didn't think about anything but the pain of seeing my father have a heart attack and not being able to help because you have paws instead of hands. Later on I caught my sister's pain for finding out she lost her true love to an imprint. The thought of imprinting always seemed great to me in the stories my dad used to tell us. Finding your soul mate and feeling that pull to them. But that day everything changed for me.

Not only did I become a shape shifter but my sister lost her fire again and I imprinted on the only girl that I should have not. Bella was older than me but even if she wasn't, she was known around the rez like "Bella Black" or "The future misses Black". Everyone knew that Jake claimed Bella as his and no one had a right to even look. And now with the pack mind I knew the reason of his possessiveness… he didn't imprint on Bella so she wasn't his.

I remember the exact second that I imprinted on her and it was so strong it almost made me phase back to human. The whole pack was on alert because the redhead was close and after we lost her Jake all but flew to meet Bella at the beach. He saw her before she jumped, with a beautiful smile on her face and her eyes drew me in. I knew I had imprinted but that shock ended fast because she plunged herself into the hurricane like waters. Jake went phased in the water and we all saw her.

She looked dead and my heart started breaking but the pull was still there. Sam started toward the beach and issued that dammed Alpha command against me. "Don't go to Bella" That command broke me. When Sam came back and saw me whimpering on the floor from the pain of not being close to my imprint he felt really bad but the damage was done. Jake's Alpha wolf decided that if Bella could be another wolfs imprint and if it made human Jake happy he could imprint on her.

My wolf felt it. His wolf forced the pull of my imprint to become weaker. He took my soul mate. I had always looked up to Jacob; he was like my big brother. But that day he became just another of the pack. Leah was so pissed that Sam had to order her not to kill Jake. Everyone knows that you should not mess with an imprint. It's a dead sentence within the pack law. What hurt the most is Jake knew that I imprinted on her and I had had hope that he would respect it, but no HE was selfish and if Sam had not stopped it he would have slept with Bella without even thinking of me.

The following weeks where really hard on me, seeing them happy together and seeing the gloating in Jake's mind. He had no consideration for me or my wolf's feelings. He thought about Bella while phased and Sam was no better he didn't stop it. He hadn't event told the Elder's about me imprinting on her first. He was just happy that his true Alpha was happy. Assholes, the whole pack are assholes.

And my beautiful Bella had no idea because Sam DID issue an Alpha command for Jake. No one was to talk or even think about my imprint. I hated them all, even Leah, she was glad that I didn't have to give myself to my imprint. She thought I had free will but the truth of the matter is that Jake imprint on her only made my need to be with her bigger. I was like a crack addict, all twitchy and jumpy. Even smelling her was enough to calm me down.

And then we heard the words. Bella needed to talk to Jake and everyone knew that meant breakup or at least time apart. I was the first one in that room and I hugged myself to her waist, I had hope that she felt the pull of the imprint toward me but was very worried that because I knew that even if she left Jake willingly that neither him or Sam would let me tell her about my imprint.

I was very impressed when she told them to leave. And was very happy that she freed the Alpha command but I was not spiteful. I just needed her; I would take even being her brother or just a friend. But I needed one on one time with my Bella. She was mine too. I had rights. I needed someone to know. And who could be better than her to know what the pack was doing. My sweet Bell ordered me to sleep and said that we could talk when I woke up. I would tell her everything. Maybe she would understand. I just hope she doesn't reject me. With that I fell asleep.

BPOV

I stood there in shock for about five minutes. Thinking of that day, and the pull I felt before jumping off the cliff. I didn't think anything of it. How could I have not known? Why would they do this to Seth? How did Jake imprint on me if I was meant for another wolf? Why did they lie? Why did they hurt my Seth? My poor Seth, and even now he was just ready to sacrifice and only ask for friendship or familial love instead of a mate.

"Why was I not told about this? How did Jake imprint on me if I was meant for Seth? Why the fuck would you guys do that to your brother?" I asked them all when I snapped out of it. Jake answered "Babe we thought it was better if you didn't know because you had already accepted my imprint and it brought you your destiny remember?" I turned to Sam and lifted and eyebrow. "Bella I think that our wolf knows our deepest desire and Jake's wolf knew how much he wanted for you to be his mate, and when he felt Seth imprinting on you he deemed you worthy of being a pack mate and because of him being the true Alpha well he forced his imprint on you"

I was horrified. Jake's wolf FORCED his imprint over Seth's. I was deemed WORTHY only AFTER Seth imprinted on me. I lowered my eyes to the counter top and noticed the lasagna. I had to talk to Seth. I all but whispered "I want you all out of here. I need time to think and I need to talk to Seth. What you all did was wrong. And Jake my destiny started when I was born, and my full capacity came about me jumping off the cliff, not because of the imprint. Did Billy know to? Did my Dad? Who else betrayed me? Who else treated Seth wrong? I'm so disappointed of you all." My sorrow was immense and I'm sure I was starting to project.

Before any of them could speak we heard whimpering from upstairs and a very sleepy "Bell?" I met everyone's eyes and told them "Leave! Because I really need to clear this mess up and I will be talking to the Elder's about this". I grabbed a tray and filled it with the lasagna, plates, forks the pop and glasses. I was half way up the stairs when I heard Jake whisper "I love you, please forgive me and please, I beg you don't leave me!"

I got to my room and it was so obvious to me now. Seth gravitated towards me. He was always on the side of me that Jake wasn't, always looking at me and now I had to make this right. I had to find a way to not cause pain to either Jake or Seth. I placed the tray down on our table in the terrace and went back inside to wake Seth. I stopped using my omnipresence and the second he stopped feeling me by his side he woke up and jumped out of bed.

"Seth?" He turned to me and ran to hug himself to me again. "Bell. I thought you left me." "Honey, food is ready, common let's eat and you can tell me everything when we're finished okay?" With that we ate in a comfortable silence.

SCPOV

We sat on the terrace eating her delicious lasagna on silence. When I was finished the plates disappeared and My Bell turned to me expectantly. I in turn looked down at my lap before I started speaking. "Please let me get it all out. I imprinted on you Bella. Before Jacob, the day I phased and my dad had a heart attack, Taha Aki decided to give me my motive to be alive and you are it. It happened right before you jumped, I don't think you noticed but you saw right into Jake's wolf eyes before you did. You looked happy; your eyes were clear and not hunted. Your smile was so big and bright. Sam ordered me not to go to you and at first I thought he was scared I could hurt you, but he was protecting Jacob"

"When Jacob came back because of Sam's howl, we saw that he to imprinted on you. And my heart shattered Bell because I knew you would choose him over the dumb 14 year old. I mean what can I give you compared to Jacob? I'm only a kid and I not even Alpha or something. I'm not saying that I don't want you because I do… If I could have you I would but you love Jacob and he is the true Alpha and I will respect that but as the days went by I needed you more and Jake ordered me away more. That isn't fair, I deserve one on one time with my imprint and for Jacob to control his thoughts about you when phased, and it feels like he does it on purpose to mark you! Please Bella just please let me be near you, I really need it, I feel I am going to lose it some days"

I saw her moving closer and then felt her delicate touch on my cheek turning my face to her. "Seth, I will be there for you, and we need to keep talking about this, you need to get all that resentment out, we need to speak with the pack and the Elder's, this should not have happened. I can't believe that everyone would be this cruel to you. You're staying here today, with me, I think we both need the other right now and tomorrow we will speak to the pack and the Elder's and figure something out. Because there is no way that we are meeting the Cullen's without being a family. You okay with that?"

"I'm nervous. What if they decide to break my imprint? What if they take you away? What if they tell me to leave? I'm just scared." I was really ashamed to admit my fears but she is my imprint and I could trust her. Bella would never hurt me. "Honey, no one is taking me away okay. Don't you remember? Powerful angel here! We will make this right, and believe me when I say that I am deeply hurt by all of them, I can't believe they would do that. I'm just… Ugh" And my Bell started crying. I brought her to my lap, and she hugged herself to my neck to the point it started to hurt a little. "Bell I don't know why they did it but I think it was for Jacob, everyone knew and knows how much he loves you and that he has wanted you to be the future misses since he was 4 and you made mud pies together but we will get thru this. As a pack and a family okay? So don't cry my Bell, it breaks my heart"

A downpour started and her wings came out, even thou it had happened before it never stopped amazing me, how god loved my girl, and the all encompassing awe of her wings. "Seth? Take me to bed, please don't leave alone today. I don't think I can take anymore deception. As of right now I only trust you" I carried her bridal style back inside and put her on her feet by the bed. We got in and she settled with her ear by heart. "I'm here honey and I'm glad that you finally know. Please don't leave me" She was already asleep but I could feel her relief, and with that I fell asleep.


	14. Talk within the family

SCPOV

I woke up several times that night. Every time she moved I would wake up startled not used to her being at my side. I was over the moon that she accepted my imprint, and that she wanted me there at the meeting with the Cullen's. It gave me hope that she would at least let me be something to her, even if it was just a back-up to what Jacob gave her. I know she loves him and that she gave herself to him. If she chooses me I would understand that it was part of her past just as the vampire was. I knew she loved the Cullen's and even if Jacob told her that all the pack was okay with her going to see them he lied to her.

Paul and Leah where totally against it and planned to attack at the first sign of disturbance, Jared and Sam where more calm about it but still thought she didn't have a good reason to go see them. I thought she should go and get her past settled before she started a more permanent future. And Jacob might not say it but even with the imprint he had doubts about her love for him.

All thru the night I heard different members of the pack come near the house but none of the came in. Only Charlie, Billy, Bella and I were in the house. My Bell waking up brought me out of my thoughts about the difficult day about to come. I let my hold on her from our spooning position relax a little to let her breath and she turned to see me with a sleepy smile on her face. "Morning my sleepy Bell" "Morning Seth, did you sleep well?"

I thought my answer thru because I didn't want to lie to her, I looked into her eyes and told her "I woke up a lot, the pack kept coming close and every time you moved I thought you were leaving me or that I was doing something wrong. I guess I am feeling self-conscious because I haven't spent much time around you alone and I don't know how to act" I lowered my head in shame for failing my imprint. "Seth. Sweetheart look at me. You'll learn. I know that you have never been with someone like this but we'll find a way for it to work out okay?" I nodded at her, hoping she was right.

We stayed in bed talking a little about what she was planning on telling the Elder's and doing with the pack, then we separated to get ready for the day. When I was ready I went down stairs to the kitchen and found Bella serving breakfast to Charlie and Billy at the nook.

BPOV

When I finished getting ready I went downstairs and started preparing breakfast, I was half way done when Charlie and Billy came into the kitchen and sat down. "Good morning Bells" said my dad. "Morning Bella" said Billy not meeting my intense stare. "Good morning to you both. Did you sleep well?" "Yes honey, I did" said my dad. "Where is the pack Bella?" Billy asked. I barely contained my growl but I know my eyes started becoming red as I finished breakfast and stalked toward Billy stopping a mere foot away from him. "You why they are not here aren't you Billy? I doubt that Jacob didn't tell on me. Question is did you know before that? Did he tell you about Seth? Did you betray me to?" My voice was dripping with menace and venom, and my eyes were black as night. I was 2 seconds away from displaying my wings and electrifying.

Turning my eyes to my father I asked him. "And you dad? Did you know what the pack did, the betrayal they did to Seth and me? Did Billy tell you?" He was amazed at my anger. Looking from one to another I asked "WHO KNEW? Did you all betray us?" I started doing a breathing exercise to try and calm down because I knew that even with all this anger I couldn't hurt my dad. I went back to the food and started serving them breakfast, when Seth came in.

When he saw my dad and Billy he looked ashamed and scared. "Seth, sweetheart, come on, sit, breakfast is ready" He barely lifted his head to look at me. "Thank you Bell". While he sat I served him and then we had a silent and awkward breakfast. When everyone finished I spoke before they could leave the table. "Billy and dad, I want a meeting with the council and the pack in an hour, I plan on doing everything I can to sort this out and I will punish those who wronged Seth."

Billy spoke next. "I will do my best to get them here in an hour but you must now that they have other things to do and it will most likely take a till noon." _How amusing he thinks I'm asking. I am NOT_. I snorted. "It was not a request Elder Billy. Have no doubt they WILL be here in an hour, by their way or mine." The power behind my statement could not be missed. I continued. "I will precede this meeting and you all will listen and answer truthfully." Looking at my dad I made sure he understood he was to be there to and sent a mental message to Sam to let him now the pack should be here to and took Seth to my room to rest and talk a bit more about the situation before the meet.

AT THE MEETING

As I looked at the people before me, I couldn't help but think that the only ones I should trust where Seth, Sue and my Father. Everyone else lied to me. All of the others new, and hurt their brother and an Angel just to protect Jacob. I could not believe the amount of selfishness in the room. My sorrow was so immense that my wings spread to cocoon me and my eyes where the saddest of blues. Seth was at my side and so was father. A while after we left the kitchen dad knocked on my door and asked me to explain. After I did he was as enraged as me, he wanted justice for Seth because he thought he deserve it especially after Harry's death.

I stopped pacing and shut them up and started speaking after bringing Sue to sit next to Seth for comfort. "I do NOT want to hear a pip out of any of you. Your minds have told me all I needed to know. I am ashamed to have called you family or friends. You DON'T deserve my respect. What you have done is a despicable act. One that requires immediate dead as punishment in pack law.

I don't know how you could do this, to either Seth or me. You tried… and failed to… FOOL an Angel. Did you really think it would have lasted? That I would never know? This is the WORST betrayal I have EVER heard of and YOUR ancestors, as I am, are very disappointed in your ways. Taha Aki himself is enraged by your treasury, I am not sure if will take the wolf away from those of you who phase.

The power and respect that an Imprint implies was trashed by you all and the spirits do NOT take kindly to that. Seth imprinted on me and not only did his rightful Alpha FORCED his own imprint on the same girl but was forbidden by both Sam and Jacob to not come close to his imprint. But his own pack and council didn't protect or god forbid fought for his rights. His own sister out of bitterness did NOTHING.

I do know what you were all thinking but it seems that NONE of you ever thought of the damage supporting o taking this decision would have on Seth, and it completely AMAZING to me that those of you who share a mind with him did not notice the change in the happy boy we all knew. All of you almost DESTROYED his soul.

Jacob, I wanted to believe in you, I feel DISGUTED with myself for sharing things with you that you later GLOATED about to the pack while phased, You SOURE to me that you would control your thoughts and not only did you NOT but you USED those memories to stake a claim on something you STOLE.

I really do not know what more to say. Billy by god, why would you allow them to do this? All of you have done very selfish acts and my Dog asks of me to live by his example and that would mean that I SHOULD forgive you, but I do NOT think I can. The moment I NEED what I thought was family the most I find that they are all a bunch of liars and deceivers.

I will be going to the meeting with the Cullen's tonight, you were all supposed to be there for me, but alas I do NOT trust in you anymore so I will be taking Seth with me and you will all stay here to think of a way to make this right to us, and by us I do not ONLY mean Seth and I but Sue and Charlie also. I won't kick you out again and I want all of you here when not in patrol, school or work. I do NOT care how much time it takes but you WILL make it right by us or you WILL receive the very punishment you deserve.

FIX this. FIX us. I am afraid that if do NOT you will not only loose a pack member but god's grace as well." With that turned and crouched next to Seth taking his hands in mine and asked if he had something to add. He took a big breath and nodded while standing up. He didn't let go of my hand and I n turn squeezed his tighter to reassure him that I was here with him, at his side, supporting him.

SCPOV

When Bell squeezed my hand I took strength from the knowledge that she was at my side FOR me. I looked at the pack and Elders and started. "I really don't get why you would do this to me. I knew that Jake has always loved Bella but she wasn't meant for him or he would have imprinted when he first saw her. But he didn't and when I DID Sam stopped me from going to my imprint in a time of need for her and Jacob… Jake FORCED his imprint on MY soul mate, making my pull weaker.

But that was not enough Sam and Jacob ordered me away from her knowing the excruciating PAIN that I was going to have to go thru. NONE of you cared about MY feeling, about MY heart. I KNOW that you all think I'm not GOOD ENOUGH of her but she was given to me, and after speaking most of today with her I noticed that I get her, I anticipate her needs and not only that but she sees me as strong and powerful as you all and as carefree and happy as you were before phasing which makes ME better.

I couldn't fight before for my imprint because she didn't know and I wasn't allowed but Bella gave me a commando to disregards the orders you give regarding US. So now I WILL fight for her and since she is MY soul mate without having to FORCE it. I believe I have a good chance of getting my forever. You can't keep us apart anymore. I DESERVE time with her and I WILL get it."

With that I tuned to Bella and she invited us, my mom, Charlie and me, to dinner out. When we agreed she told the pack and Billy to help themselves to the food but to clean up after themselves and not to forget they had to stay here, and the Elders that they could eat with the pack to go home for dinner but they too had to think about what was said today. We left in the Blackwood chatting as a real family toward Port Angeles and dinner. And I was more than happy I was home.


End file.
